<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Wake Me Until I'm Holding You by meekreporter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373361">Don't Wake Me Until I'm Holding You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekreporter/pseuds/meekreporter'>meekreporter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AquaSupes - Fandom, Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, aquasuper - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Arthur Curry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, English is not my first language so please be patient with any spelling or grammar mistake, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff and Humor, I will add more tags as I update, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Sleeping Beauty Elements, aquasuper - Freeform, aquasupes - Freeform, atlanteans are polyamorous in this au, metas and aliens are magical beings here, unfinished work but I'm gonna try to update monthly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekreporter/pseuds/meekreporter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our own DCEU aquasupes Sleeping Beauty AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Curry/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/gifts">crypt_mirror</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time in a world similar to ours but different in many magical ways, there was a great unexplored land, and amongst its moors, forests and hills, it was hidden, a village called Smallville. </p><p> </p><p>It was no ordinary village as much as its residents considered themselves to be just so. It was small, as the name suggested, and maybe more so than any lost rider would dare to expect, as it couldn’t be captured by any regular pair of eyes due to its nature, for the land, that is the soil and trees where the village was grounded, was a magical one.</p><p> </p><p>Humans and other kinds had long distanced themselves from magic and became unable to see through the veil that protected the magical beings and influences inhabiting their world, and so they were unable to catch a glimpse of the fair and humble fay folks that inhabited the remote village. Nonetheless the bright faeries were great in importance for they shared a powerful secret, one they swore to protect with their very lives, but that we can share in these foreign pages.</p><p> </p><p>Hidden in plain sight and carefully kept, Smallville was a portal, the last door to a magical realm of a solemn past. Those deep woods hid its entrance and the village citizens kept guard of the access and secret routes which lead to the great kingdom of Krypton. Few were the ones who were skillful enough to follow its tracks and dared come close to unraveling such a secret, or who had strong beliefs to find truth in any legends they heard of it.</p><p> </p><p>Faeries weren’t a complicated kind, they lived through a simple philosophy based on their duty to the world. It’s said that once they were just energy, pure magical power, with no purpose but to just be. They weren’t conscious, and while dispersed throughout the edge of the universe, as stardust on the skies, they couldn’t live and understand the world they were part of. That was before one of the old gods offered them the chance to be part of his magic and help him create one of his last realms. From then on they became beings of light, small as fireflies, with no names for the light of their magic identified them and as once all were one, after the change the thought of being parts of all still reside in their core. And after the gift of helping the kind god was given and he was no longer, they kept on their duty in gratitude and loyalty.</p><p> </p><p>Yet time passed, years became decades and centuries, the great kingdom went through wars and revolutions, and was now barely a shadow of its own past. The faeries, even smaller in number, still kept loyal to their function and passed through generations the memory of their duty, which was now delegated to only two of them. In this generation, a couple of two hard working flower farmers, were elected by the all fay in Smallville to guard the portal, and as such they traveled to the kryptonian kingdom to present themselves for duty and swear their magic to the noble houses of the now broken reign.</p><p> </p><p>The couple couldn’t contain their excitement for they would arrive in time to make the baptism ceremony of the newborn heir of the House of El, one of the fairest and wisest houses of Krypton. They hoped to extend their magic and offer protection to the newborn, becoming their godmothers. The habit was a thing of the past, almost lost with some other traditions, difficult to keep now they were so few. Yet as uncommon as the practice had become, were also the new births to happen in the kingdom. Such a rare occasion was not only great in meaning, but a sign of change and they couldn’t help but proudly try to resurrect the costume.</p><p> </p><p>The lack of new births was of a longtime worry for the old kingdom’s council. The magic that brought life to all their land was harvested through its core and stayed now weak, up and fading. Barely burning, the yellow-star gifted by Rao, the founding god of Krypton’s realm, was long gone and now a red light shines in their sky trying to hold together whatever is left of the old kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>Despite all adversities hope reigned in the hearts of those of the House of El, the birth of their last heir was enough a sign of the new possibilities to come, which was also why the fay couple wanted to extend their protection to the pup, to not let that little flame extinguish in their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing of the fairies intentions brought much joy to Lady Lara, gladly she accepted and called for them to bless the little pup as soon as their arrival. It was how they found themselves hovering over the smiling infant as Lady Lara prepared him to be nursed.</p><p>“What’s his name milady?” asked curiously one of the fairies.</p><p>“Kal of the house of El, means <em> little star </em>.”</p><p>“Hello little Kal-el” she played with the pup gaining some coos and smiles from the newborn. </p><p>“Look at how pretty his eyes are, he sees us well, that’s a great sign. But is he healthy, milady?” the other one asked worried.</p><p>“As healthy as a child born in our conditions can be... sorry if I sound gloomy my friends, things have been quite troublesome in our kingdom lately.”</p><p>“What is the issue milady?” said both.</p><p>Sighing “The usual… No, it’s for the best if you two know everything since you’re gonna assume such great responsibilities soon. The truth is, the core is getting more unstable with each passing day, Jor tried and tried unsuccessfully to convince the council of the impending danger, as he is right now still trying, but I’m afraid it might be too late.”</p><p>“What do you mean milady?” both worried.</p><p>“Is the pup in danger?” insisted one of them.</p><p>“We all are my friends. There isn’t much time left for us, for this kingdom… we must evacuate.”</p><p>“But where to?” asked the other one.</p><p>“Jor offered an alternative, a new realm with a stronger light than here, another place where a similar star still shines bright, your world… but to do that in the scope needed is, well, impossible.”</p><p>“What it’s gonna be of Krypton-” </p><p>“How can we help?-” </p><p>“We are the guardians after all-” </p><p>“Our magic is powerful when is rightfully used-”</p><p>“And if Krypton is gone-”</p><p>“We can’t use it the way it’s supposed to-” they interposed.</p><p>Out of sudden with emergency in his pace Lord Jor entered the chambers.</p><p>“Excuse the interruption my love, my friends, we need to hurry.”</p><p>“What’s happening my love?”</p><p>“Zod, he... Rao... Lara he’s insane. He asked for me, with the pretext of having ideas to help me convince the council-”</p><p>“Isn’t this good my lord?”</p><p>“No, no, he’s thinking of... he’s thinking of overthrowing the council, in part I agree their stubbornness is a barrier we must overcome, but that’s not the way!”</p><p>“What is it, my love?”</p><p>“He doesn’t want a solution for Krypton, and maybe there’s no time for one, unfortunately, but no, not like this… He wants to execute them, Lara. And he won’t stop there my love. He knows not everyone will be able to make the escape in time, he wants to kill those he thinks might slow us down, selecting the <em> more evolved kryptonians </em> to make a New Krypton on the other world, your world my friends… a world he wants to conquer.”</p><p>All gasped in horror.</p><p>“Great Rao! That’s-”</p><p>“I know, I know... We must think of something, we have to warn them, but there’s no time left! I know what he will try to do, how he will do it. He’s going to use the codex’ influence to evacuate his <em> chosen </em>ones accelerating our demise, and he will be able to manipulate people into wanting that, if you have the codex you can do it, it will be by fear but-”</p><p>“I’m sorry milord, but what is the codex?” asked one of the faeries.</p><p>“The codex is a fossil our ancestors discovered, some old scriptures dare say that it is what’s left of Rao’s vessel, the body he used to bring us the core, to give us life. It’s believed that one can only interfere with the core if by using the codex, but we aren’t able to, we don’t have that kind of power our magical lineage has long disappeared with Rao’s light, otherwise of course we would have found a way to save the core when it still could be saved... We consider it part of Rao’s gift, therefore the codex is possession of all kryptonians, for an individual to have it, to hold it, it’s symbolic you see, it would mean having the influence, the power that comes of holding all of our lives in his hands, he could rule, do anything he wanted.”</p><p>“...Jor? He doesn’t have the codex.” Lara calmly affirmed realizing what her mate intended to do.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You have it.”</p><p>“...We don’t have much time.” Jor evaded her concerns.</p><p>The faeries circled each other as if trying to decide between themselves. They didn’t know of the codex’ existence, the remains of their beloved god, it seemed that the kryptonians kept a lot of things to themselves. Yet they still had their duty to fulfill, so they dismissed their concerns and focused on the urgent matter, hoping there weren't any other secrets the kryptonians didn’t share that could mean another potential danger for them all.</p><p>“Milord” said one “we came here for two things and now we see that the two are actually one-”</p><p>“We will protect and guard Krypton, to do such we were confided great power, but if there is no Krypton, all our magic is purposeless-”</p><p>“But if Krypton survives-”</p><p>“In the form of a new life-” they hovered over the now sleeping pup.</p><p>“You can save him? You can keep him safe?” asked Lara.</p><p>“We are Krypton’s guardians. And we blessed your pup.” both answered in unison. </p><p>“What can you do?” asked Jor.</p><p>“Both are under our protection-“</p><p>“Our magic is for them-“</p><p>“If the codex is Krypton’s hope-“</p><p>“We will save that hope.”</p><p>“You can manipulate the codex?” Jor tried to understand.</p><p>“No, but if it’s necessary to keep Krypton and Kal-el safe we can try-“</p><p>“Try what?” Lara worried.</p><p>“We can try to keep them together. Krypton’s destiny and Kal’s-”</p><p>“Making them one...” Jor realized.</p><p>“Yes-”</p><p>“We can unite the pup with the codex this way Krypton’s demise won’t be fatal-”</p><p>“What do you mean, how?” Jor asked.</p><p>“If the codex is out of Krypton the kryptonians can’t be manipulated-”</p><p>“By casting a spell over Krypton we can protect you all from the effects of the core for some time-”</p><p>“Just until we can find a solution-”</p><p>“Although we know that as the pup grows stronger with the codex, he will demand more of our power, therefore-”</p><p>“The core will weaken here no matter what we do, as will the spell we cast to protect the rest of the kryptonians. We can’t manipulate the core itself after all-”</p><p>“But once he’s strong-”</p><p>“He will be able to-”</p><p>“You won’t die, none of you-”</p><p>“But the moment we cast the spell and take them away-“</p><p>“Time will stop for all kryptonian life until he returns to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jor pondered pensively, “How can you be sure he will… that by uniting them...?”</p><p>“If he grows up in our world, under its light, his magic will manifest-”</p><p>“Faeries used to be Rao’s assistants, milord, long before the wars. After the portal was created, our kind was trusted by Rao to assist him one last time and protect your world from outside.-” </p><p>“Our magic never failed because out there his light still shines brightly.”</p><p>Lara tried to keep her emotions at bay but the concerns for her pup were too big to dismiss.</p><p>“Would he survive there? Outside? Can you promise that? Your world is different… I know humans, the great majority of them, are unaware of magic, but… He will be different out there won’t he? Will they see him by who, what he becomes?”</p><p>“I promise milady that we will give all our power for him to live safe and happy.”</p><p>“Jor?”</p><p>“Do you have all that power? To fuse Kal and the codex?”</p><p>“No, alone we only have power to take him out and keep him and Krypton safe-“</p><p>“But our people have!”</p><p>“Will they do it?”</p><p>“It’s our purpose, milord.”</p><p>“Then we can’t waste more time.”</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>“...Lara my love... it’s for his own good.”</p><p>“I know, I... just let me hold him a bit longer... He’s barely born, we had him with us for such a short time... but I had him with me longer” she rubbed her cheek on his, and lifted the pup to lay his little head on the curve of her neck, imprinting him. “We won’t bond as a family Jor, he will grow up away, without us, I can’t-“</p><p>“We will protect him milady, we... we will be his family.”</p><p>“Promise me again please?”</p><p>“I promise Lady Lara, he won’t be alone and he will be loved.”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>Jor approached them carefully and took Kal in his arms doing the same as Lara, he imprinted and held his pup for the last time. Maybe it wouldn’t be the last, one day perhaps when Kal gets back, time will move once again and he will be able to hug his son, the last heir of the House of El, last born of Krypton. But by then the pup will be a man, and they will have lost most of his life, they won’t see him walk his first steps, hear his first words… but he will live and that’s all that matters.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After the sad goodbye the faeries prepared their time spell and carried the pup away through the portal. In a hidden basket covered by a tapestry and blanket, they brought Kal-el and the codex to Smallville, unaware of what had passed in the time while they flew away from the kingdom, only knowing that as they crossed the portal the spell’ effects begun and all the kryptonians started a sound continuous sleep.</p><p> </p><p>What did happen in the meantime of their escape you may wonder. General Zod wasn’t completely oblivious of Jor-el’s reproval of his intentions, although late to stop the man from stealing the codex and conspire with the fay, Zod had access to another secret kryptonian relique, one more deadly than any could imagine. Heresy was committed on that eventful night, the night he killed Jor-el after learning of his “betrayal”, the night the General chose to free the monster that killed their god by offering his own body to be the vessel to Krypton’s doomsday.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In front of their own kind, the couple explained what happened and waited for what should be done. They can and will keep the pup safe, but first he must go through a challenge, he must survive being united with the codex. All the faeries assembled to complete the task, their last one, for the power necessary to unite Kal-el and the codex would take away all their magic. And so it happened as they instructed the couple before the ritual started. The faeries that lived in Smallville, once stripped away from their magic would forget about all of it, changing, becoming humans. The magic that resided in their soil would be blind to them. The village was recreated outside the original’s borders and now as the only lasting faeries, the couple was the sole responsible for the memories and secrets of their kind. </p><p> </p><p>To live among humans disguised as such, they had to choose names, Jonathan and Martha Kent, they became, a couple of old betas who lived with their adopted pup a week away from the village, inside the deep magic forest they knew so well. </p><p> </p><p>All their magic was devoted to maintaining the protection of the pup and the portal. Kal-el had to be kept away from humans, safe and hidden, for the codex and the magic that united them would make him different. They renamed the pup Clark, and raised him unaware of the portal’s existence and his natural birthplace, as he must not know about Krypton and his role until the time comes, the time when his magic manifests strong enough to manipulate the core.</p><p> </p><p>Often the couple wondered if the pup could live up to his destiny, all they could do in the meantime was to raise him well. Many were the challenges, not only for the couple didn’t know how to handle the different magical abilities the pup manifested each year, but also the more simple tasks related to human life, as none of them were ever humans, weird it was seeing their old fay friends also adopting different identities even if completely unaware of it, not to mention having to deal with things as the new social code and castes, especially after the pup presented as an omega, his completely different set of emotions and even their own resulted in many sleepless nights. </p><p> </p><p>But despite all of it they were a happy family, so happy sometimes the Kents wondered if it wasn’t better for the pup to never fulfill his role and live with them and the other humans instead, they wondered if he wouldn’t be happier, and they feared not knowing what exactly would mean for Clark once he followed what he was meant to. Would he suffer to restore the core back in Krypton, or if he had to live out of their hidden home with humans being so different from him.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan would always bring up these worries to Martha, through their fay link they didn’t need to speak a word to know what was going on on each other’s head, and in Jonathan’s case it was frequent the concerned thoughts of the strong feeling they missed something terrible, that somehow they let it pass a crucial matter when they left Krypton. Both had felt a disturbance when they crossed the portal, back then they thought it was the nature of the spell and the fact they were bringing out a kryptonian with them, yet somehow this didn’t sound right as a motive to them. Sometimes he would try to check the kingdom state through magic, but it was a risky thing to do with the pup around and all the times he did so, the disguised beta could only sense the time paralysis of all the kryptonians in sound sleep.</p><p> </p><p>If only the fay were aware of the desecrate creature that also slept awaiting the light to return for Krypton’s awakening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty-two years had passed since the day the couple of faeries adopted the omega pup and with him new identities. And with that, came also the first sign that the time had come for the two betas to face the long awaited call of destiny.</p><p> </p><p>It happened a week ago. Their son had had his first heat on his 22nd birthday. A long waited date by Clark who worried about his many differences from the villagers he often heard faraway from his home in the woods. According to whom, it took six years past the time for an average healthy human omega to have their first heat.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a celebrated moment, quite the opposite. It took them all by surprise, lasting five full days. For the disguised faeries, those were days of worry, since they didn’t know much about what their son would endure. Caste biology and relations were never their strength, but luckily Clark could listen further to have at least some ground for comparison. Or unluckily as some of what he heard of alphas and omegas would only serve to give him goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>And for the omega those were days of pain, confusion and raw need. Hidden away from the human community he of course didn’t have an alpha to help, and since the fay-parents weren’t actual betas, they were unable to fully help their son, and had to instead let the omega deal with himself alone.</p><p> </p><p>With hearts full of guilt and shame, they worked in strengthening the magical barrier around the woods to protect him the only way they knew they could. Meanwhile feeling the urge to escape Clark ran away from his cozy room, it somehow didn’t feel right to be in his home while in that state. So he found a place to make his nest away from the concerned parents. Not knowing how to deal with any of it and overwhelmed by the process and consequences of his heat, the omega found a hidden pond among trees and flowers where the sun could touch him by day, and the moon watch him by night, and stayed there laying under the water letting it soothe his burning feverish body.</p><p> </p><p>Clark had never felt so vulnerable and out of control, as he did on his first day of heat. His senses were overbearing, the energy that always flowed inside his body, fervently possessed him. He felt consumed by his own fire and completely spent afterwards. All he wanted was someone to take charge, it was too much, he tried to own his own needs, but while doing so felt helpless. The painful emptiness that consumed him from the inside clouded all his thoughts, and he could only focus on the need, a pleasurable ache, that could not be soothed by his own touch, instead it felt wronged by it.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was his luck that he didn’t need to eat, because when the couple went to the omega’s aid once those five days reached their end, they found the omega so weak that they thought he would soon become sick, and lost. But graced by the sun, it took only ten minutes of its early rays to restore Clark’s energy fully back.</p><p> </p><p>The consequences of such natural happening were now to be done with. With the first heat, their son’s magic reached a level that no more could be contained by their fading fay magic. A crack on the barrier was made from its inside, right on Clark's new found nest, as reminiscent of the kryptonian’s needy torment. Almost as a call, signing that he was ready to burn life back to the kryptonian core now that he could bear it. So as their magic could no longer protect him, they decided it also signed the time of uncovering the truth, and lead Clark to his true destiny as Kal son of el. </p><p> </p><p>Before it though, Johnathan thought it would be better to revisit the portal to Krypton. After all those years something still didn’t sit right by him, and so he and Martha prepared for a trip to the portal, disguising as their bimonthly visit to Smallville, they would go out heartfelt by leaving their son behind clueless of the impending change his destiny foresaw.</p><p> </p><p>Clark was saddened by such days, when his parents had to go away to the village leaving him behind, for it reminded him of the times before when he wasn’t so much different and could still walk around humans without fearing for their well being around him. </p><p> </p><p>It reminded him of the last time they had visited Smallville, it was more than a decade ago, he implored Ma to take him together for his 8th birthday. how happy he was to finally see his friends again, it had been so long since their last trip and the thought of not having to listen to them playing so far and actually being part of the games instead, had him joyful and excited to meet them. But once there, that excitement turned to horror.</p><p> </p><p>As a new festival turned the usually calm village overwhelmingly loud, with so much to see, to take, his senses couldn't be contained. It was painful in a way it only used to be when he was still a non talking pup. With his emotions hard to control, he felt his face burn from inside, and his irises shot heat, flames burning red, a big fire almost started if it wasn’t for Pa stopping it from happening.</p><p> </p><p>That accident prompted the long time coming, difficult talk about why and how different he was, not only from the humans back on Smallville, but from the ones who raised him. The couple left more unanswered questions than clarity in the pup’s head, but there was only one certainty afterwards, he couldn’t handle how overwhelming the world outside the woods was. And because of that he couldn’t go back there.</p><p> </p><p>That was the excuse provided, Martha felt sadder and sadder by shutting the world for their pup, but the truth of him growing stronger and being possibly in danger made her accept the new ordeal, with the condition that they would teach Clark, from the best of their abilities on how to handle his gifts, so one day he would be able to move freely in the village again.</p><p> </p><p>They started training his senses ever since, but there’s no way of knowing if it would work once he left... and the omega still loses sleep wondering if he would ever dare to. He dreams of fitting in and to be a part of that world he so wants to belong, and yet doesn’t ever feel part of.</p><p> </p><p>Clark knew ever since he could remember thinking for himself, that he was different from his parents and the humans<em>. </em>Their auras showed. They weren’t like the animals and like the humans he spotted so far away through the lengthy and dense woods. theirs were luminous, brighter as a source of light stronger than any fire but not as dangerous, so unlike the ones that surrounded all the life that hadn’t any magic in them.</p><p> </p><p>So when the talk finally happened and his parents explained how they weren’t humans, that they used to be different and whatever was left of that past remained in their souls and that’s why they all had to hide away, he could only feel relief. He wasn’t cursed after all, there was truly an explanation for him being the way he is. </p><p> </p><p>But then there were more secrets, more questions and not enough answers. And the one he did get, he wasn’t sure he wanted to accept. After all, why are they different, even from him.</p><p>“<em> Aren’t I yours?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Yes...and no... see honey, your birth parents confided you under our care to keep you safe” . </em>
</p><p>And from what? Are they alive... so many questions unanswered, with the excuse of safety. But they promised, one day it will all be known and he wouldn’t need to hide anymore. He just had to trust them.</p><p> </p><p>And so each member of the small family that never fully became a pack worried about what would do for the future. The Kent couple about what Clark would need to face, to fulfill his destiny. And the omega of what he would do hidden away without a mate.</p><p> </p><p>The heat had scared him, the thought of the necessity of a mate followed him around every chore and practice. Clark longed for someone to care for him, yet part of himself felt guilty of wanting it so much. He tried to convince himself that maybe he just needed to learn to be self-sufficient, and drowned the yearning thoughts in the depths of his mind only letting it float back up in his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>The dreams starting out of his lonely yearning of a mate, night by night became more and more difficult to deal with, changing to a nightmare remembrance of his status as somebody different, to be let alone, away and apart. There’s nothing particularly out of the ordinary in them, and maybe that’s why it troubles him so much. Nothing really jarring in just facing his reality. Or how it would be in case the omega ever got around humans. </p><p> </p><p>It starts out with him, alone and safe in his bubble with all the villagers passing by living their lives, except they notice him and they are close. He's out there in their world, and they see him, and he can see them so very close, but there’s this invisible layer, this vacuum space he can feel with every fiber of his being, a very touchable void, which they don’t notice, but still avoid it, knowing something about him is very wrong and staying away. Close, but distant all at once. He tries to reach out, he wants someone to do it, but no one does it, and they start evading him. One by one, their presences vanish until he is alone again with just their noises in his room, just the same as when he wakes up. The only solace left it’s in the sound.</p><p> </p><p>And awakened by such a nightmare early in the morning his parents set to go on their trip, before the dawn broke the sky and the birds started chirping, Clark laid in his bed, listening attentively in silence the sound of life sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>The wind blew softly and he could smell the dew flowing out in tiny drops from each leaf of grass in the ground and by the trees’ branches. The omega laid there stilled under his bed covers, looking through the ceiling in silence. Up there the sky was already clearing as the sun made its way back up to start the day, with the moon fading and some stars shyly evading as the sunrays brightened the canvas. A great picture if he didn’t force his sight higher up above the clouds floating closer, but still far from his roof. A frame of oranges and yellow brushes of rays turning the background clear blue and peachy with color. Beyond that though, he knew it would be pitch black.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t rise yet. Today he didn’t want to. Instead he awaited listening as the world around him slowly awakened too. First the soothing sound of life within the woods he lives in. His parents were already up preparing their luggage, quiet sounds of domesticity comforting him. Soon after, life around in the closest yet distant village awakened as well. That with time he got used to. He shouldn’t listen though, it made him sad sometimes and self conscious with guilt to listen in some people's private conversations. It’s why nowadays he doesn’t do it anymore, instead he just lets all the buzzing sound cover his ears as background noise without picking on anything. It’s less lonely. And today he needs it.</p><p> </p><p>Clark fussed under his covers, musing on his thoughts, sighing loudly as he remembers the dreams he just had. Thinking how maybe all of it is just a consequence of his loneliness, he couldn’t help but wonder if that will always be his case. If he will stay forever in these woods as a forest ghost wandering, looking and listening to the life around him without ever interacting.</p><p> </p><p>Melancholic thoughts used to intrude his mind whenever he was left alone in their cottage as he soon will be. Brushing it away, out of mind and heart for the moment being, was Clark’s usual routine by now. Maybe all of this was just the fault of the kryptonian over sensitive senses invading and affecting his dreams. An argument could be made in such favor if not for the fact being unknown by him, so his go-to reasoning was faulting his inability to bond. The omega had never bonded with anyone, and he still worries, is it natural after all? For him that is. And he knows there’s no one like him.</p><p> </p><p>At first even his parents had found weird how once met with his early childhood friends no early pre-pack bound had been formed between them. The Kents thought maybe could it be the fact he wasn’t always around them. But deep down they knew better. No matter how well Clark assimilated with the humans he isn’t one. </p><p> </p><p>The couple thought their small family was enough, with time despite lacking any sort of caste instinct they started to even think of the omega as the product of their own union, and Clark felt it too, a connection like part of him and part of them came from the same source, it was familiar, but in a different way. it wasn’t a bond. It had successfully united them to care and trust in each other almost as a pack. Of course the omega didn’t know the link between them was not only due to his adoption, but also the fact they were his godmothers who shared the same magic source,although his got stronger with each passing day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With all the early morning thinking and an all embracing bed welcoming his moodiness one would think the omega would never be up, but that wasn’t Clark’s nature. His ability to fight back any sadness and face the day with a resolute front was as sharp as his hearing and while looking back up at the sun, alone in the sky so far away from the clouds in its true perspective, could take down any other person’s spirits, Clark took a decided breath emulating the star’s resolve to shine over them and as the day started, the omega raised up with it. Away from the warm bedding covers letting all the worries out of him, he stood up to face the day and say his farewells, have a safe trip and see ya soon, to his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Down the stairs still in his sleeping gown but with an energized spirit, after opening the windows and welcoming in the sunlight home, Clark met his parents already fully packed, waiting for him with breakfast.</p><p>“Sorry honeycomb we won’t feast with you this morning.”</p><p>“We’re late, you’ll have to do the chores by yourself too, think you can handle it?”</p><p>“Always do Pa, but why the hurry? Smallville won’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“We want to check on some rare seeds.”</p><p>“The seller is not always around, not that easy to find these days.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“What’s what for?”</p><p>“The seeds ma.”</p><p>“Oh of course silly me, well dearest you’ve seen the barrier...”</p><p>“I, yes, I’m sorry I’ve cracked it.”</p><p>“Oh no rosebud it’s all right, we just need to repair it, so you can be safe again.”</p><p>“Must we? Nobody ever comes close around, much less intends to, I would hear it if they ever-”</p><p>“What have we said about listening in?”</p><p>“Sorry Pa...it’s difficult not to...but I don’t do it on purpose I promise, it’s just hard not to hear, you can’t not hear stuff when they are so loud you know.”</p><p>“Enough dear we know, forgive your old Pa he can be grumpy when worried.”</p><p>“I’m sorry son, I only want you to be safe.”</p><p>“I know, and I am. You two protect me well enough. All my life, you did. But I need to be able to stand on my feet too, and, and I want to... never mind.”</p><p>“It’s fine if you say it Clark, you’re not a pup anymore. And you are right. If you’re ever to be the man you’re supposed to, you need to be able to walk away from our shadows.”</p><p>“Pa I’m not, I don’t want to be apart from you it’s not that I just, The barrier...it’s suffocating, sometimes I feel like it closes me in too.”</p><p>“Oh Clark that’s because, your magic it’s growing”</p><p>“And that’s good?”</p><p>“You’re getting stronger, son. And when we come back, we are going to need to have a very serious talk about your future.”</p><p>“Pa?”</p><p>“But not now, that’s for later. It’s only two weeks. You take care of everything while we're away will you.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p>“And no listening in.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Take the cow for a walk dearie we will be back soon.”</p><p>And with hugs and kisses the couple left their son to his early chores in the small cottage they live in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as his parents left Clark started his daily activities, first thing on the schedule was grooming himself, something he usually took his time doing as it helped improve bad humors. After that, the omega went to clean the house, not that it was ever dirty, but a lively family as his, had a house bursting with activities at all times and the result was always messy. Later he checked on the garden and cottage, farming was hard work to keep, Clark even though blind to the work ethics of faeries still had inherited their spirit from the teachings of his adoptive parents. Nothing would ever amount or be left for the other day, things were done and dealt with so with the free time left he could spend wandering around the woods and practicing his senses.</p><p> </p><p>As for the animals they all were left free in their small cottage so Clark mostly had to listen or look out for them distantly, tend to any of their needs if necessary, but even eating was normally done on their own volition. The fay couple had raised him to not think of them as pets, food or working tools like the humans did far on Smallville, but as neighbors who helped each other. In ways they shared these woods and as part of nature, each had their role and turn to make life possible and nice to live. In his most rebellious phase the omega would try to argue, after being able to listen to the humans and their ways and in wanting so bad to be one of them he almost disregarded the valuable lesson he only learned after developing his sight fully.</p><p> </p><p>Being able to see life’s essence through the auras of each being was his most treasured gift, and it was one he felt came with a deep purpose and responsibility to life itself. Maybe that was a way of destiny channeling and reaching out to Kal-el. Clark wouldn’t know it, but the codex’s magic made it possible for the kryptonian to see and catch the signs to walk his destined path, the one to restore life to Krypton’s core and as a result his people’s future. Many of his developing gifts were manifestations of such purpose. Too bad he couldn’t decipher its meaning, at least not yet.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing each task Clark kept company to one of the cows as she grazed, while looking out distantly for some new friends. He found a pair of fawns some weeks ago wandering by the flower fields close to the river that flows on the borders of the distant path that leads to the hills opposite and even further from the way leading to Smallville. Back, deep into the woods he lives, where there’s nothing but a dense vision of trees and the water that flows among them, their mother was having some trouble recovering from the labor and well he liked to keep sight of them in case they needed anything. </p><p> </p><p>The omega had been visiting the new found family ever since, it had been the most action around lately so he really couldn’t help it, and helping them feed and play brings him joy and peace which are a necessity whenever he has to stay by himself for such periods of time. Not that he’s ever completely alone. Closer to the cottage the Kents live, nature is wild but somewhat well kept, so animals always come by. The surroundings are filled by open fields of all types of wild plants and flowers, with a handful of fruit and nut trees peppering the landscape.</p><p> </p><p>It’s all green and colorful, sparking and fresh with dew. Impossible to be completely low in spirits around such a place. Though recently the omega has found himself called by his new made nest in times of introspection. It somehow makes him feel more comfortable in dealing with unpleasant feelings, as it’s usually the case with omegas even though emotional and sometimes considered weak, there’s a need to not trouble others with their own distress, call it self awareness or their nurturing side speaking louder in moments of emotional vulnerability. In Clark’s case though there’s no one to nurture for and that call it’s a rather important one.</p><p> </p><p>The pond-made-nest is further away, hidden in the dense columns of trees closer to the river and its crystalline waters. He walked towards it with the cow following close by, keeping him company. His initial intent being to meet up with the deers, suddenly interrupted by a shift in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Like in a storm about to start, the air got dense and hot, and from the pond where he nestled came a noise Clark couldn’t quite distinguish. He ran towards it and saw the water boiling bubbles and circling faster and faster opening a tube channel in the middle of which a bright white light shone through, almost as if making its way from a round portal at the bottom of the pond. Except deeper. He couldn’t stop looking at it, without managing a single thought as his heart thundered inside his chest. The scared cow cried loud and ran to hide, as for the omega, he wanted to calm the animal but his curiosity got the best of him and as Clark approached the phenomenon he saw something extraordinary.</p><p>A body was launched out of it. Thrown out of the water with full force, it landed on the green grass with a loud noise of water splashing over it and wetting the surroundings, including himself and the poor cow behind the trees.</p><p>After such a thunderous event, the pond calmed back to its quiet stagnancy and overflew with water up to its top once more, as the kryptonian was left with a dripping wet body and what looked like a lifeless corpse splashed on his way.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To say Clark was out of his depth would be an understatement. Finding himself stuck in a stupor for five seconds that felt like minutes of hesitation, he then ran towards the laid corpse searching for life signs.</p><p> </p><p>First he looked at the man seeing through his skin with one of his special sights, and what he saw made him pause once again. The stranger was alive, his heart beating and well he sure was a very healthy alpha, a realization that brought warmth to Clark’s face and underbelly. Snapping himself out of it, the omega was struck by the way the alpha’s lungs were so different from anything he had ever seen. No matter that, his whole breathing system was completely unmatched in humans, water filled them whole, yet no sign of harm could be found. And soon he realized the man was unconscious not because of drowning, he doubted the alpha ever did. Instead Clark found out the cause was a concussion and a deep wound in the stranger’s abdomen, Which, as he went back to his surface sight, realized it was bleeding all over the bare skin of the man’s abs.</p><p> </p><p>Clark wasted no time and closed the wound, burning the skin shut with the heat that came out his eyes, just the right amount to stop the bleeding and cauterize it, which sure enough woke the alpha from his unconscious state with a roaring pain and a grip on the the omega’s forearm that to the kryptonian’s surprise matched his in strength. The shock lasted shortly as the man looked at him shouting with a mix of confusion, anger and wonder, before collapsing unconsciously again, leaving him clueless about what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>His first instinct was to take care of the alpha, no matter who he was, even if just for his own peace of mind. It wasn’t in Clark’s nature to leave somebody hurt unattended and lost like it had nothing to do with him. since being a pup he had taken care of whatever hurt or broken being he found in need of caring, be it plants or animals, and an alpha wouldn’t change that. Not even if his presence could endanger Clark’s own.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking that there’s no point in taking into consideration all the worst case scenarios popping into his head, the kryptonian decided he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Sure the alpha seemed just as strong as he is, an alpha with capital A. Nonetheless, the man is hurt and depending on Clark’s care to be cured, so clearly in no advantageous position. of course the omega never dealt with an alpha before.</p><p> </p><p>Such doubts had Clark pacing unsure, scratching his nape undecided of what to do, then he spotted the cow approaching curiously the body laid on the grass, settling the matter for him, from then on the omega went with his first instinct lifting the alpha and putting him over the cow’s back heading back home.</p><p> </p><p>And the way back was done placidly. The omega wasn’t exactly surprised by his own actions, but walking slowly with the cow by his side and the alpha on her back, he had time to process what happened and what he was doing, carrying an unconscious stranger back home, an alpha no less, while being an unclaimed omega, currently alone by himself. It was a bad idea. He knew how foolish it was, and yet Clark couldn’t help himself but to feel at ease with his decision. Sure there was a slight pinch of fear under his skin trying to crawl out, just the ordinary amount to sign caution, he wasn’t stupid after all.</p><p>This was a promising opportunity though, he wants to heal the alpha no questions about it, but also wants a connection, one besides his parents and the friendly animals around. Was Clark to blame if he felt so lonely that he would act like prey if it would mean a possibility of contact? And trying to come to terms with his decision he reasoned, the alpha wasn’t exactly human, which could provide him some answers, so no, he wasn’t stupid and this wasn’t a bad idea, and if things ended up taking a wrong turn he would still stand by it.</p><p> </p><p>With his mind made up, they arrived home and he took the stranger in his arms. Carrying him wasn’t difficult as things didn’t usually weigh much to the kryptonian, not that he couldn’t feel their weight, Clark just hadn’t found something he had actually considered heavy yet.</p><p> </p><p>The smell was distracting though, he barely could distinguish the alpha’s scent from the fetid stench of fish exuded by the man’s armor. He would have to undress him then, or else the whole house would be unlivable. Feeling the dead weight in his arms the omega went up entering his room, and Carefully deposited the body on his bed. the man wasn’t wearing much, he had a piece of golden armor that only protected his chest and shoulders, and a pair of trousers clinging to his lower body like a second skin, gauntlets and nothing to protect his feet. By the look of it, the stranger should be a warrior of some kind. Clark had never seen similar armory in the humans who wandered through the village faraway, but there’s rarely any knight or loner mercenary passing by so there wasn’t any base of comparison really.</p><p> </p><p>He took the upper body piece off first, very carefully raising the alpha’s back, his long hair clang wet on his fingers, so he pulled it up gently, exposing the man’s marked neck. Clark thought to himself that he would have to wash it too, maybe not now since the alpha had hurt his head but it would have to happen eventually, and the thought of such possibility it was a nice one, he agreed with it as his fingers slid below the lengthy hair and moved on to take off the gauntlets on the stranger’s arms. The omega couldn’t resist in resting his own hand over the alpha’s palm, wondering if all alphas had big hands and long fingers like this one. he knew it wasn’t a rule, from what he had seen of humans alphas, they tend to be bigger than omegas in height, but there were always exceptions and this wasn’t a human alpha. At least not entirely.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger’s hands were strong, Clark recalled as he looked and felt the thick skin marked with patterned figures all over, he had never seen such things before. Ghosting his fingertips over it, he wanted to trace it, but restrained himself, and followed them with his eyes eagerly wandering around the alphas exposed skin. The lines went over the man’s arms, shoulders, chest, down to his abs and even lower on his waistline. Clark bit his lower lip and moved to take the trousers down the alphas thighs and legs, holding a breath and closing his eyes for the time being, surprised by how smoothly it slid off. And as his eyes opened he confirmed the patterns following over the stranger’s legs up to his thighs and then onto his groin. The omega swallowed taking in the sight of the alpha' lengthy member. Shaking himself out of it, decidedly clearing his mind from any thoughts, he went out to depose the stinky armory pieces outside and get some water to clean up the man’s body. Taking his time while taking the water from the well, as he heard the man waking up in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>When Clark went back to his room with the bucket of water in his hand, the alpha was waiting for him, sitting up defiantly with opened eyes, clear blue, almost whitening. It seemed deceptive, there was a tension exuding from the stranger, almost as posturing. It was clearly for the omega then, that the alpha wanted him scared. </p><p> </p><p>Clark mussed if he should play the role of the poor defenseless omega. Swallowing his doubts he looked up the alpha straight into his eyes, an act that was answered with a grow. The alpha wanted him to kneel, show respect, clearly aware that the omega, though not defenseless, was alone. And exactly for that Clark wouldn’t, couldn’t kneel, he thought that if it’s through aggressive behavior that the stranger wants his respect then he won’t earn it. So the omega got closer to the alphas face, ignoring the display of nakedness, the dangerous scent and the baring of teeth, and asked calmly, but sound.</p><p>“Are you well enough to clean yourself?”</p><p>The alpha spat in a raspy low voice “Fetch me your alpha” disregarding him.</p><p>Clark stood his ground “As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I don’t have one.”</p><p>“Your pack.” the alpha muttered.</p><p>“They’re not here.”</p><p>He huffed “What omega would it be so dumb to-”</p><p>“The one who saved your life.” Clark firmly interrupted and surprised the alpha with the confident imposition. The stranger then closed his eyes and eased, before smiling and starting to laugh.</p><p>He took some time with his own amusement, to the point it got uncomfortable, Clark started second guessing himself unsure if the alpha was mocking him. But before he could protest, the stranger opened his eyes again, and this time they’re warm, golden and kind as the man’s smile which took the omega’s breath away.</p><p>“Sorry for my rudeness, I’m not really used to approaching omegas, much less brave ones like yourself. But hey in my defense you could pass for an alpha.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told.” he answered quietly now somewhat unsure of what expected him, but hopeful by the big smile on the alpha’s face. Clark thought of what the man told him, he hadn’t actually been told such things, but he thought of it, countless times, an insecurity he couldn’t escape. not human and not enough of an omega, as his late heat signed.</p><p>The stranger seemed to catch his troubled train of thought and reassured him. “Not that this is bad, my father didn’t look much omega either.”</p><p>The omega looked up expectantly “Really?”</p><p>“Yup” and there was it again the warmth in his underbelly as he looked up the alpha's honey eyes and listen his rough but warm voice “he was small but really squared you know, and the most gentle soul you would ever meet...actually this is funny but he and my mother met in a similar way.”</p><p>Clark smiled bashfully and felt heat on his cheeks “now you’re just making fun of me.”</p><p>“No, no, not at all, I mean it. See my mother she was... well she was hurt and lost and my dad he found her and...” the alpha found himself lost of words watching Clark’s face as he waited for every word focused fully on him, never had him someone to listen or wanting to listen him speak as eagerly, but that was something that escaped the kryptonian exceptional senses as he waited for the alpha’s story.</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>The alpha cleared his throat and looked at his surroundings feeling shy with the new gained attention “Well, maybe it’s best we leave this talk for another time.”</p><p>“Why? Are you planning on going somewhere?” Clark asked amused.</p><p>“Yes, well not now...tell me first where am I and...please, who are you again?”</p><p>“Oh of course, well I’m Clark, Clark Kent, and you are in a cottage within the woods that borders Smallville. I guess, this isn’t actually right, Smallville is actually pretty far away from here, it was a surprise you could even find this place at all, though by how you got here I guess I shouldn’t be-“</p><p>"Hang on please, just go slowly” the alpha interrupted Clark’s nervous blabbering marveled by his luck, though still confused by his destiny.</p><p>“Right! You hit your head. I've forgotten that for a minute. Are you feeling well by the way?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry I will heal over it, just tell how far from the sea we are?”</p><p>"The sea?”</p><p>“Yes, the ocean, big waves, blue, you know hard to not notice.”</p><p>"Hmm, on a fast trip? I would say… months?”</p><p>The alpha started to laugh nervously and muttered under his breath “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me, sorry it’s not your fault just, ow” the man voiced sudden pain.</p><p>"Hey hey, careful now, don’t push yourself. Here, lay down a bit. I’m gonna clean you up, if you don’t mind of course. Just, try to relax alright?”</p><p>The stranger reluctantly laid back down, as Clark moved away to grab a cloth and the bucket of water, feeling the eyes of the alpha on him.</p><p>"Arthur”</p><p>"Hm?”</p><p>"That 's my name.”</p><p>He looked back at him and smiled fondly “nice to meet you Arthur” before looking away down to the bucket and heating the water with his sight hidden from the alpha who was now looking up the ceiling pensively.</p><p>The omega moved to the bed and started bathing the alpha, first by the man’s feet, brushing it with gentle circles.</p><p>The man sighed pleasantly and closed his eyes “how did I get here?” He whispered tiredly.</p><p>“By water”</p><p>He snorted “alright, that much I recall, what else?”</p><p>Clark moved the cloth up Arthur’s legs “I can’t really tell the way you did, just how you landed. The water expelled you out in a big vortex. You’ve scared our cow, I think she will never recover, she carried you all the way here you know, you owe her a big time.”</p><p>He laughed “remind me of thanking her later will ya.”</p><p>Clark smiled back “sure” while still scrubbing the skin now over Arthur’s thighs, trying his best to do it so in the least tantalizing way, facing the action just like a chore, like thanking care of the other beings he did before, thinking he shouldn’t get any pleasure from it, as difficult as that proved to be. Suddenly startling as the alpha stopped his ministrations by grabbing his hands as it got closer from his navel.</p><p>The omega felt then a change in Arthur's mood, his scent dangerously provoking and then heard it. The alpha’s grow. </p><p>“Now you tell me again Clark who are you?” He muttered coldly, and the fear Clark hadn’t felt before suddenly clouded his mind making the omega in him shudder and avert his eyes in reaction. </p><p>“What do you mean?” He questioned silently, barely a whisper.</p><p>"I was hurt.” the alpha growled.</p><p>"You still are”.</p><p>"l took a trident in my guts. It hurt and bled, bad. Now, my skin might be pretty thick, and I may heal faster than most. But none of that would be enough to close an open wound like this. And I don’t know about that cow of yours, but I doubt she would be the reason. Now you, well you are a different story.”</p><p>He still didn’t look up Arthur’s eyes when he answered dizzy with how overbearing the alpha commanding tone made himself feel, and unable to contain his emotional responses “what about me? You don’t know me either. H-how can you tell if I’m different or not-”</p><p>"The water for starters” the alpha didn’t back down.</p><p>He held his breath and questioned weakly at being discovered “what else?”</p><p>“Your scent.”</p><p>And now suddenly he felt himself as the defenseless omega. “M-my scent?” He whispered.</p><p>Arthur started feeling for him, and answered, touched in a more placated tone “You don’t smell human, you don’t scent like anything I’ve met before, and believe me when I tell you that counts for something.”</p><p>But Clark couldn't feel the now sympathetic voice coming from the alpha, instead he felt desperation, exposed as he was and alone. He tried confused with his emotions “and what if? What if I’m not human? You think I haven’t noticed your true nature either?”</p><p>Arthur tried reason with the omega seeing how affected he was “Easy.” </p><p>"Don’t patronize me.” he hushed.</p><p>"Clark calm down or your burn your home” startled the omega realized his eyes hot and red reflecting on the water, and closed them trying to calm himself with shaky breaths. Then he felt Arthur’s hands in his, their fingers tangled, in a strong hold, not letting go. He heard that low raspy voice again, but somewhat soothingly "I’m not accusing you.”</p><p>"You sounded like it.” he replied quietly.</p><p>"Sorry, I hadn’t dealt with an omega in a while” </p><p>"You don’t need to be omega to have your feelings hurt.”</p><p>"You’re right... I’m thankful really for what you did, but I need to know why the hell I'm here, and you are my only clue.”</p><p>"I don’t have an answer for you, I don't know why or how you’ve got here and don’t know what I am, I just know what I’m not, now if you excuse me” he moved from Arthur’s contact and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>He just couldn’t stay there any longer. It was silly, Clark thought, knew he shouldn’t be sad or angry at such a silly thing. It wasn’t the alpha’s fault, he knew. Yet the omega stormed out his house and ran not really aware of where to. He just ran fast, until everything became a blur and he reached the pond where he nested, thinking it couldn’t be it, now that the alpha came from it, still he hadn’t found a place he could feel as safe.</p><p> </p><p>He spotted then, a silvery sparkle, and sighted, floating a broken weapon. It looked like a trident but had five dents and parted in the middle where it was the handle. It must be Arthur’s, he thought, and mended the weapon back with his now more controlled heating eyes. But remembering how once again he almost lost control over his emotions, weighed in his hearth and the omega cried. Cried until sensing his surroundings made him calm down, as feeling the deer family close by, helped light his mood again. It felt normal, his normal, with no sudden invasions by stranger beautiful alphas.</p><p> </p><p>It was silly, but he was relieved, it’s better to cry away from Arthur’s golden eyes, even if for a moment before Clark thought that maybe he had found it, that connection he craved. At first he thought Arthur was in defense and later that the alpha had welcomed him, but it was too early and he just toyed his emotions to get what he wanted. But maybe Clark was no different, he pondered, and as the same he shouldn’t judge the other man for wanting answers for questions, questions that in the omega’s case, he wasn’t even ready to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was just passing by, Clark thought, and no matter what he wanted, the alpha didn’t choose to be here, he was just lost and wanting to find his way back, but what to do if he felt lost too.</p><p> </p><p>Clark let out a sigh and played with the water watching from afar the fawns playing and their mom resting below the tree's shadow. The sun was still high up shining on him, and its warmth soothed his mood. So he laid back on the grass among the flowers and took a nap while enjoying the nice weather.</p><p> </p><p>When the omega woke up the sun was setting and Arthur was sitting beside him looking thoughtfully at the restored weapon on his hands.</p><p>"How long have you been here?” he asked reluctantly.</p><p>"Not long. I've rested for a while.”</p><p>"Are you feeling better?”</p><p>"Yeah...are you?”</p><p>"Yes, I’m sorry about earlier I shouldn’t-“</p><p>"No Clark, I’m the one to make apologies here, I didn’t mean to upset you like that, you’ve showed me only kindness until now and I, fuck, I’m sorry I was so rude with you.”</p><p>"It’s fine… you did warn me about not knowing how to deal with omegas.” he smiled reluctantly.</p><p>"It’s no excuse, my dad would be ashamed if he knew I made you cry, I’m ashamed.”</p><p>"I didn’t cry, cry, I’ve only teared up a bit, and not because of you or of what you did-” he stopped, feeling Arthur’s hand on his cheek, his thumb brushed under his eye.</p><p>“You’re lovely. I haven’t met many omegas you know.” he smiled reassuringly.</p><p>“So there isn’t many to compare.”</p><p>"I wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>Clack heart jumped in response as he looked for words "...I-in fairness you’re the first alpha I’ve met.” </p><p>“Really? And why is that? I mean your pack-”</p><p>"My parents are betas and I don’t get out of these woods, being so different and all. It's not really safe...”</p><p>"To whom?”</p><p>"I’m not sure yet. Maybe if I find out what I am...but it scares me, I mean what if I’m bad.”</p><p>"You’re not.”</p><p>"You can’t be sure.”</p><p>"But I am.”</p><p>He felt himself blush to Arthur’s reassurance, somehow he fully believed the alpha's word so he welcomed his trust. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while until he realized his clothes awkwardly dressed the man, as if noticing his gaze Arthur spoke “I hope you don’t mind, I figured it would be better than to walk around naked.”</p><p>He smiled at his pants a bit too short exposing Arthur ankles and the loose blouse exposing the man’s chest “it suits you” and weirdly enough it did, Arthur’s hair blowed with the wind and he could see the blond patches even brighter with the sun, he swallowed taking in the alpha's beauty “what about you?” He decided to ask.</p><p>"What, what about me?”</p><p>"Why haven't you met many omegas?”</p><p>"Long story”</p><p>“I have time.”</p><p>"Alright, hm I used to live with my dad in a lighthouse on an island somewhat isolated, so a bit like you, except I’d still hang around with others on the beach... I didn’t like it though, my dad was... well he had raised me by himself and people didn’t think well of him and of me, so I stayed away from them.”</p><p>"And why they thought badly of you?”</p><p>"Me, because I was a weird kid who talked with fish and all the other weird stuff. My dad, well he was an unclaimed omega raising a pup by himself, one who he believed was mothered by an alpha from the sea people.”</p><p>"...but is it true right, the sea people part?”</p><p>"Yeah, atlanteans… but some didn’t believe it and others were scared of what it meant.”</p><p>"And what does it mean?”</p><p>"That like you I’m different from them, stronger, and they should be afraid.”</p><p>"You think like that?”</p><p>"I don’t know, honestly, it’s just whenever they were mean to my dad, or ostracized us, I wanted them to be afraid. So I let them poke the beast, and honestly I don’t regret it.”</p><p>"...I’m sorry you had to.”</p><p>"I’m sorry too, but whenever I remember I...he wasn’t crazy you know, he didn’t even do anything weird he just waited for her to come back.”</p><p>"Your mom?”</p><p>Arthur nodded.</p><p>"What happened to her? If you don’t mind answering of course.”</p><p>"She died. He doesn’t know it, or I think he does but can’t accept it, says he can feel she’s alive but… I know the truth.”</p><p>"My parents said bounds are powerful things, a couple that has a deep and true bound has tied their destinies, they can feel what the other feels, think what the other does before the thought even crosses their mind. If your parents were truly bound then their souls are linked no matter the distance, even in death, he would feel it.”</p><p>“Or he wouldn’t because what he’s feeling is the withdrawals from their broken bond… I, I don’t know, but I worry... sometimes I thought he would leave too. He stayed on the pier watching the ocean and I was so afraid he was gonna jump, and despite all this I still left him behind” Arthur clenched his fist, and Clark reached out covering it with his hands comfortingly “I had to leave”.</p><p>"Why?”</p><p>"My mother’s people, the ones from the sea, well, it’s complicated but there’s a war going on right now, my half brother kind of initiated it, and I had to put some sense into that thick head of his before he kills everybody, and that’s how I got that wound on my guts and why I haven’t dealt with other omegas anymore.”</p><p>"Atlanteans don't have omegas?” </p><p>“No, alpha’s society”.</p><p>"Oh… wait did your brother try to kill you?!”</p><p>"Tried being the word, but I managed to get out, I was supposed to cross a portal to find my mentor and get new instructions, but somehow I ended up here. Which reminds me, is this the waters from where I got here?”</p><p>"Yes.”</p><p>"Alright, well it does smells promising”</p><p>"Uhh it’s also my nest actually”</p><p>Arthur coughed taken by surprise “sorry, I mean I didn’t want to intrude” Clark reminded of the castes rules, how normally only mates and pack members, usually betas, were allowed into an omegas nest, and blushed at the implication of having the alpha with him "well it’s fine, I’m not even human so... it’s not like rules apply to me right” he cast his eyes down on the grass avoiding Arthur’s gaze.</p><p>"You shouldn’t think like that I mean, if you were like me and don’t care to be tied to humanity’s costumes then sure, but clearly you want to be part of them so I will respect that if it’s important to you.”</p><p>Clark looked down at his clothes, he was wearing a vest that almost looked like one of the thisht bodice some omegas wear in Smallville, blue tied up front with a square cleavage covering his chest, it wasn’t even to showcase his physical attributes like the others on the village did, he knew he was too big and hairy for an omega and there really wasn’t any one around to see him in it back when he adopted the clothing style so he admitted “it makes me feel less different than them, not that it counts for much I mean I look more like a human alpha in omega clothes than...” </p><p>“Don’t say that, I mean I just came back from a kingdom of alphas believe when I tell, people can see you’re an omega from miles away.”</p><p>"Uhh thanks?”</p><p>Arthur cleared his throat and had a bit of color on his cheeks as he tried to explain “it's just that you look very...”</p><p>"Very?"</p><p>"Big, I mean, like” he moved his hands trying to gesture the curvy shape of Clark’s body which brought an amused smile to the omegas face. </p><p>Chucking quietly he answered politely “thank you Arthur, I will remember that. Now do you still want to check the pond and see how you got here?” </p><p>The alpha sighed somewhat relieved and still blushing “yeah please”.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur examined the water in silence then broke it by pointing out “it's no wonder I made this detour and ended up here, this place it’s magical, I mean literally full of magic”</p><p>"Really? How can you tell?”</p><p>"The way life develops here, it’s safe and sound, like there’s only spring and I can hear them too.”</p><p>"Hear who?”</p><p>"The animals, not only them actually everything sort of buzzes with life around here.” </p><p>For a moment Clark’s heart skipped, could it be that Arthur could listen to the world in the same way he could “what do you mean by hearing them?” </p><p>“Well I can’t actually hear them as clearly as I can listen to the sea life but yeah they shimmer and buzz. Magical spaces usually amplify my abilities, and that’s why I can listen to other beings besides the ones in the sea."</p><p>"Oh...so you hear the life in them.”</p><p>"Not really, more like a link between theirs and my mind, and here yeah, but down in the water I can communicate with them better.”</p><p>"They speak?”</p><p>He laughed shortly “In their ways sure, we talk in waves of thoughts not really with words, mostly I just hear them though.”</p><p>"That’s fascinating.”</p><p>"I bet you can do a lot of other fascinating things as well.”</p><p>"It’s different but, some are really great" Clark smiled back proud to speak so openly about himself.</p><p>"Maybe you’ll show me later.”</p><p>"Maybe”.</p><p>Then the alpha stood up, took his blouse off and prepared to get into the pond “I will see if the portal is still open...if I don’t come back, don’t worry, that’s probably because it is and I’m on the other side.”</p><p>"Oh then, should I say goodbye-” </p><p>Arthur smiled and approached him, his face got closer and he kissed Clark lightly on the forehead “see ya” he jumped down into the waters leaving a awed omega behind.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The sun had already set and still he waited expectantly by the pond for a sign of what happened to Arthur, the waters must be indeed magical as they weren’t that deep once he first nested in them.  Now, his sight couldn’t follow the alpha on the deepest part of the pond where light couldn’t reach, and his ears stopped distinguishing any sound down there, no matter how acute his hearing could be, the magical waters muffed any sound of movement. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help it, part of him wishes the alpha got to stay a bit more. Maybe if Arthur wasn't such a nice presence to be around, Clark wouldn’t be feeling that way. Sure he’s lonely, still he wishes they had more time to at least become friends and have a way to speak once more. </p><p> </p><p>So the omega did his best to sharp his senses even more and to get any shift in the water that could mean an answer to if Arthur was really gone or if he would come back to him. as he startled himself at that last thought, suddenly the water responded by expelling the alpha out of it, this time there was no big vortex event though, so Arthur landed easily on the ground with a troubled look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Trying not to hurry, he stood up from the place he was sitting by and went to meet the alpha taking in the sight of his dripping wet body, Clark started to dry him up with the heat that came out from his eyes. </p><p>“That’s very handy, thanks” </p><p>He nodded back with a small smile as if it was nothing, for in truth he wasn’t planning on doing it and asked averting  his blush and gaze “so, what happened?” </p><p>The alpha sat down and crossed his arms over his chest thinking “I have no idea. I saw the bottom and swam towards the only crack I’ve found which must be the passage from where I came, but then the water pulled me back up, like it had its own will or something.” </p><p>He looked down on it and couldn’t see any aura around the waters, so he doubted it was actually alive “can’t you sense it? Like with the animals isn’t there a shimmering sign giving from it?”</p><p>"No, it’s not like that, it’s just like it’s enchanted you know?”</p><p>"Oh, you mean like somebody put a spell on it?”</p><p>"Maybe, haven’t you felt like this whole place is surrounded by a magic bubble or something.”</p><p>"Hm yes, but...but if it is, how could you have gotten inside? And my parents always get out and come back too so it’s not right?”</p><p>"Your pack can use magic?”</p><p>"...I’m not sure...”</p><p>"You’re not a very good liar you know?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to fool you I swear, I just don’t really know if they would do something like bringing you here especially if they’re not around that’s all.” </p><p>“And maybe they didn’t...”</p><p>“... the barrier it’s to protect this place” </p><p>"The place or you?”</p><p>He looked at the water again “You said there’s a crack”</p><p>"Yeah”</p><p>"But how could it be connected to the sea, that’s where you came from right?”</p><p>"Right, well the sea it’s full of mysteries, there’s different worlds and hidden passages and magical portals all around it, some lead to even weirder places, it’s like links, like keyholes and whatever magical key gets into it, it opens"</p><p>"So do you think here, where I live it’s the key to the passage you went to?”</p><p>"I don’t know...when did you say your pack comes back again?”</p><p>"Uhh I wasn’t completely honest, sorry it’s just you’re an alpha and I was alone and I thought-”</p><p>"Shh it’s okay I get it, better safe than sorry huh?”</p><p>"Yes”</p><p>"Well, we’ll figure out, in the meantime mind if I stay for dinner?” Arthur shot him a bright open smile.</p><p>Clark smiled back “Not at all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So some time ago, I had promissed crypt_mirror a birthday present which sorry for the delay, but as late as I am I haven't forgot. Unfortunately though, it's incomplete and I've lost the two following chapters in one of my "deleting fits", but I'm intending on finishing this one. Hope the few aquasupes shippers around can also enjoy this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">To the omega's surprise Arthur didn't want to go to his home for dinner. The alpha was adamant he shouldn't intrude in Clark's life more than he already had and insisted on staying away, which included not trespassing on Clark's nest anymore. </span>Arthur decided then to settled himself  closer to the river for the time he would be staying. A decision that left the omega second guessing himself, hoping he hadn't done anything to upset the alpha enough for the man to pull away from him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark pushed the worries to the back of his mind and focused on being hospital to the alpha instead, hurrying back to his cottage, he got a basket with many goods, food, blankets and brew, to make the alpha comfortable and got back in a blink of an eye much to the alpha's amused surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Since you want to stay out here in the open I thought you should at least be comfortable."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha smiled "don't worry about that I've slept in worse places. I do appreciate the food though especially the ale."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've thought you would like it, after all you went through."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tell me about it, I haven't ate since Mera talked me into this mess, so it's been a few days."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No wonder you've got hurt then, you need to recharge. I will let you rest."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, please stay, I don't like drinking alone especially if the bill ain't on me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright." They spread out the blankets covering the crisp grass and set the food over it, sitting down. Accommodated Arthur started sharing the food with him, as both noticed the gesture and the implications of an alpha giving food to an unmated omega, their faces flushed, nonetheless the alpha insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I uhh it's your food, you should eat."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rushing to change subject in self-awareness "So! I have to think of how to get back to Atlantis, any idea if there's any other portals around?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not that I know of, the one you came from wasn't that before I- before."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Before you what?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...cracked the barrier."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And how did you do that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know, I mean I don't know if it is what I did or what happened to me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha made a confused face "You gonna need to be clearer than that, if you want me to understand."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed searching for words to explain it in a less embarrassing way, but decided for a direct approach instead "Fine... the barrier cracked while I was in heat, and because of that my parents left. They need something to fix it and they will only get back in two weeks so we have to wait for them-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Or we find a way to crack the barrier ourselves again, ha, now I can drink."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, no, the barrier shouldn't be cracked, they are going fix it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, so they can fix the other crack too once they're back, two rabbits with one... you know how the saying goes"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I... I don't know if that's a good idea, we don't even know how I did it, and if it was because of my heat. And well, it's going to take longer for my next heat than for them to get back" or so the omega supposed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright but maybe it wasn't because you were on heat, I actually doubt it was-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right, just... Can we stop talking about my heat please."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, listen what I'm trying to say is, maybe the barrier responded to you somehow, so we just have to find a way for you to do whatever you did again."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But is the portal even closed? You said you saw it and tried to pass through but was pulled back, what if it has nothing to do with the portal itself and it's because of something else."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hm you might be right. Ugh magic. My head hurts." Arthur emptied the bottle of ale on a swig "If at least we knew the type of magic we are dealing with..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark thought about how Arthur had shared so much of his story with him, and decided to be open about his family's secrets as well "About that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hm?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well my parents aren't actually humans, I mean they kind of are faeries."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?! Like the tiny little sparkly things?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, well. I mean they look human, they aren't like that anymore."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow, I didn't even know faeries still existed much less they could fuck-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! Don't talk about them in those terms!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry, but honestly how? No wonder you're so-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So what?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur blushed "Never mind."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well just so we're clear then, I'm not their biological son, I don't really know what kind I'm from, like we have similarities, but it ends before it even starts."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made Arthur think "Your parents told you they would fix the barrier?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So they created it?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Probably... to keep me safe, but ma said that I was getting stronger which... listen I don't know if I can purposely crack the barrier again, I think the first time it happened it wasn't supposed to. And even then, there's no way of knowing if by doing another one we would open another portal to the sea."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're right. Okay, listen I need to hurry back, but since there's no other way, at least for now I'll wait for your parents to be back. While I wait, I still need to find another portal. It's as you said, that one is open, but it's of no use since I can't pass through it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then I will help you, I'll show you around, I know this place better than anyone so you're in good hands"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur winked at him "It's settled then."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They talked and drank some more afterwards, and as the days passed, Clark had already adapted into his new routine with Arthur in his life. However the omega tried to not change much of his daily life and keep the normalcy he had before Arthur landed into his, just so when the man eventually left he wouldn't feel a shift too abrupt. Arthur was also mindful of that, trying to not occupy much of his time and keep some distance between himself and the omega. He understood Clark's reality better than most, how he must crave company after living long isolated, which would only lead to heartbreak once they split, if he was careless and kept too close. Despite his own attraction, afraid that something as tragic as what happened with his parents would repeat, it was important to the alpha to establish some boundaries between them, and that although not a notion that was shared with the omega was surely noticed by him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In as much that at first Clark was set back by how insistent the alpha tried distance himself from him. But the more he knew about the alpha the more he got to understand that all that the man did was in an act of care, so he accepted it was for the best. And in fairness, they still spent most of the days together, the omega found himself gravitating towards the alpha as soon as the day begun and fell asleep thinking of how they would spend the next one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would go as usual, Clark would wake up do all his chores and errands and as soon as he finished he would go meet Arthur tolunch together. On the first days they explored the woods and he showed Arthur all around. The alpha's sense of direction was great and his experienced perception told him by the landscape and the type of nature that inhabited the place, its history as well as any book would. While walking he would share with Clark his impressions, where each tree reminded him of, how old the forest must be, why, and so forth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur had been around all sorts of landscapes, he traveled through several kingdoms not really trying to find himself, if he was honest he more than anything tried to escape his destiny. But it was through his many adventures and through the old teachings of Vulko, his mentor, that he got to learn of the eldest beings, magic and its influence, the possibilities of different realms and dimensions, and many more things the fay were forbidden to share with Clark due to the nature of thekryptonian's arrival. So with the exception of the omega who inhabited here, nothing in this place was completely new to the alpha, but it was to Clark, who eagerly listened to all of his stories.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's not that Clark was unaware of magic and the existence of something beyond, he knew the place he lived like the palm of his hand, his learning process had just been different, his parents used to teach him how to sense it and to understand it in a more subconscious level. History lessons weren't part of the repertoire of the fay method to raise magical pups, though in fairness despite the old costume of the godmother title, the magical beings didn't do much beyond blessing their charges and appearing in times of need to guide them to the right path. Unlike the notion Arthur had, the fay didn't reproduce, they just manifested and vanished which was different than dying, but new ones couldn't be created.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nonetheless Clark was curious and loved the way Arthur would share his thoughts with him. It make him feel closer to the alpha, listening to the same things he probably did when he was younger still learning his heritage, just filtered through Arthur's perception. The alpha liked too, having Clark listening to him, being the focal point of the omega's attention did something with his ego, he wouldn't lie about it, it gave him pride and made him look back at those memories with a bit more joy than after he had learned what happened with his mother.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now on the 7th day of Arthur's staying, they were resting on the flower fields, the alpha was practicing with his quindent and Clark felt sleepy laid down sunbathing while listening to Arthur talk about the different styles of trident fight which was a subject he didn’t care much for, so he excused his lack of interest, though he liked the excitement in the alpha's voice, which was enough to have him smiling back attentive to the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey that reminds me I never got to thank you properly."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What for?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fixing my quindent."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's nothing."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's a lot actually, it's the only thing she left behind..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your mother?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I've learned how to fight with this, how to be a proper atlantean. Too bad it didn't do much to make me actually good at it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well it must be difficult to fight your own family, I still can't believe your brother hurt you like that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That brat has worse coming for him, if I ever get my hands on h-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now now, would your mother want that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Honestly? I don't know, sure I knew she had to come back to her people because she was royalty and they were after her, so it was her duty, but the bit about her having another family, and how me and my dad would fit in there was kind of a nonexistent page on her book as far as I know."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did- sorry it's none of my business."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on shoot, we have no secrets anymore do we?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... alright then if you don't mind me asking, did your dad knew? By what you said they were bound and your brother he's younger than you, mates who are bound don't normally have pups from different- sorry I'm not trying to judge I'm just trying to understand, I mean it must have been difficult to your dad, to sense her with another pup."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Probably... I never asked, maybe if I was an omega too I would get it, get him and all what he went through to raise me... but she probably told him, he doesn't share the bad stuff only the good ones."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your mother didn't want to leave you two I'm sure."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She left Orm's father. Okay, look here's the thing about atlanteans. First, a bunch of entitled alphas."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That much I gathered."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ouch"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But you are half human."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes part of my charm thanks, so back to the point, alphas are different-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark answered with an eye-roll "Right".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No wait, what I mean is that because there's no omegas or betas there, the way a mating bond work is different than with humans, it's common for them to have lots mates and the royal families only settle to marriage for title purposes, alliances, you know, politic stuff."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So it was really only for duty that she got back?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And she had to protect us. The problem wasn't that she had an affair. The problem was that besides running away from her duty, she bounded with a human and her first born was a bastard. As much as I hate this whole royalty shenanigans, I get why it happened."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It doesn't make it right."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No it doesn't..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can change that, once you're king."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ha! Right, I'm not sure how that will go."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think you would do great."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I just got my ass whopped by my little brother in front of all the naysayers who call me half-breed bastard, but sure I'm going smooth sailing to the throne just fine..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're focusing on the wrong thing."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Which is?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How wrong they think you are for them, if you believe that too, then it's almost like accepting they're right. And they are not. You're trying to bring peace, to stop the war, you value their lives and you care about them despite everything they have put your family through. Because you know it's the right thing, and it's what's best to everyone. I don't know much about about your world, not even the one outside this barrier, but I know a king can't be selfish, he has to think of the good of the people. And selfish is something you are not, Arthur!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha took in each word like a thirsty man in a desert, and answered quietly after processing how highly Clark thought of him "But I am though. Listen Clark, all the stories I've told you, the places I've been, if I'm honest I was just trying to escape. Even now... I should be more worried, fuck I should be trying to find a way back by all means necessary. And yes, I am worried, but I'm also... okay fuck it, I'm enjoying being here with you, it's been peaceful, it's hard to admit but I haven't felt this right and good in a while. The last time I had to put on a front and had to do all that posturing bullshit was when we met and even then it last for what a few minutes most?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark let the weight of Arthur's confession rest on his heart "you have the right to feelaccepted, and to be who you truly are, that isn't being selfish Arthur"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Isn't it? Maybe not here, but I've just told you my mother had to leave us because of her royal duties, and you know how they paid her back? Executing her, sending her to be eaten by monstrous creatures in a place of deep darkness."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark sat up and moved closer, kneeling in front of the alpha, and reaching for his hands, holding carefully while looking for his eyes, making his presence felt "You're afraid of it happening to you? It won't."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's not it... they don't value me enough to make such a fuss about me not being there."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What is it?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha looked at the quindent on his hand thoughtfully "You're right about changing it, if I was king I would try to... but that would mean sacrificing things like this" he enlaced his fingers with Clark's and raised their hands to his chest. The omega blinked entranced by the gesture. "This comfort I've felt here, with you, I doubt I would have that there."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Clark blushed casting his eyes down taking in Arthur's words, it wasn't the first time the alpha did something that made his heart beat faster and his body warm in response. </span> <span class="s1">"If things really change after you're king, then you might" he looked up confidently.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur smiled back wondering if Clark meant that as an offer "Well after that I sure can't disappoint you now can I."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark beamed in response "If someone can stop this I believe it must be you!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well let me just focus settling things with Orm first, I did go easy on him you know, he's family after all, I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark chuckled "Of course you did."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah I haven't showed my many moves yet" Arthur moved away from Clark, showing his combat ritual chant, and fighting posturing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not this one no, that looks like a dance."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you knew the art of lua you would be amazed I'm able do such a difficult position."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's not for my amateur eyes."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Seriously now, you should learn how to fight, protect yourself and all. Especially being alone here, not that you are in danger, but better safe than sorry."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark yawned getting up to his feet "maybe you're right. But I'm tougher than most, it's pretty difficult to harm me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're still an omega though, sorry sorry, that was dumb to say, but hear me out on this. You do get vulnerable while in heat and susceptible to-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please stop talking." He sighed "listen I get what you're saying, believe me that has been something on my mind ever since I had my first heat. But is something that should concern me and my pack or my mate."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who are nowhere near, so in the absence of both, I will have to step up honey."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark smiled "goodness you're impossible and entitled, atlantean alpha indeed, anyone ever told you that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Normally they set for less polite insults, this one hurt though, damn you're vicious".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, I've heard some of the profanities coming from your mouth, I can only imagine where you've learned such awful language."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Babe if I were to take you there you would have to listen my advice and learn how to throw a punch first."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh really?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No offense, but you wouldn't last-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right! I usually am... not really but-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, teach me how to do it. I wanna learn how to land a good punch, but only to shut you up."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Aw he's feisty now. Well then come on. Stay put. Okay first thing, posture. You need the right one, you honestly don't need to be really strong if you know how to position yourself."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right, but I am strong, might be stronger than you actually."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah yeah, sure you are, but you don't know how to fight so all that strength means shit if you can apply it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's fair. But honestly Arthur I don't really like it, if I break something believe me it's unintentional, and it makes me feel awful afterwards, so why learn to harm things, it doesn't make much sense."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course it does, I'm all for peace but sometimes you need to break bones so others don't, now hush and pay attention, this is the movement. You try it now."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so they practiced for a while, Clark mimicking Arthur's movements in a way that best suited his own body and power. He still didn't agree completely with the alpha's way of thinking, but he could see the logic there, and yes, maybe it was better to be safe than sorry, even if one had indestructible skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright alright. Now the moment of truth, the crowd has been waiting on, time to test how good of a teacher I am." Arthurpulled his hair back and set his hands on his hips "come on, punch me".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uhm I was joking you know, I really don't want to do this."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur made a disappointed face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I mean it, I don't want to hurt you"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll be fine, believe me I got worse."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You always say that and it nevermakes me feel better, actually-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on Clark"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed "okay just... I'm sorry in advance."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It can't be that ba-Ouch!! fuck! Oh fuck fuck fuck, I think you broke my nose."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh no, I'm so sorry, let me see wait keep your head up. There's blood on your face, oh my, I'm so sorry, that's so awful-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Clark hold on, stay there and don't freak out-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why, what are you" he heard a crack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ahh that's better" Arthur took off his blouse and put up on his face cleaning the blood, after putting back his broken nose in place "Uh why do you look mad?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was really worried you know."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh well I told you I had worse. But good job, that actually was painful."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clark sighed "we need to clean it better, also let's never do this again!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry I heal fast, and hey you'll never need to punch me, but whoever mess with you now might end up with a broken nose" he beamed back giving the omega a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright, I need to get back home and make dinner."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I help-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No no, I'm afraid you are better at the art of lua, that cabbage soup you've tried last time was your last chance in my kitchen."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay then I will train a bit more until dinner is ready. Meet you where?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Home... you know Arthur, I get why you're sleeping out here, you don't want make things difficult for me, you being an alpha and all, but... it's fine."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No it's not."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just listen to me okay, what I'm trying to say is that I know this is temporary, you won't be here for long, but you're my friend and I want you to be comfortable in my company while we still... it's just, it would be fine if you slept there with me, like not WITH me but-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I sleep naked you don't know what you're asking for."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can sleep in my parent's room."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha gasped in fake indignation "That's disrespectful."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay! Then we switch, you sleep in mine and I in theirs, so it's all fine no one gets disrespected and I can't see your butt when you get up in the middle of the night to take a leak."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur whistled joking "you've been listening this whole time? Perv."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course not, y-you're really loud you know?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed "I know. And fine, yeah, I'll think about it, but for now you better go ahead, alright?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just knock once you're there, I'll be waiting."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I will."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before heading to the cottage, Arthur decided to check on a few places that caught his attention while they were exploring the last days. One in particular was faraway, further on the woods beyond the dense columns of trees. It was difficult to access, but he had felt something nagging on the back of his head and forced himself to remember why was that. As soon as he got closer he realized why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up, in the crease of the trees' branches the glimpses of the sky. By the mere sight of it there was nothing out of the ordinary, but he felt waves pulsing from there, like when one of the the bigger sea creatures were around, except up there, it couldn't be one.The alpha closed his eyes to extend his power and sensed it. Another portal. But one he couldn't reach. This one was not a crack on the barrier that surrounds this place. No, this was hidden but it was natural, like it had been disguised, and it was closed. He supposed Clark wouldn't know anything about it, or if he did the omega probably just took it for granted, as part of the scenery.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he reminded something Vulko had once said, about a different kind that owned the skies back when Atlantis hadn't fallen and was still prosperous on land. That had been ages ago, but he remembers they had allies, the alpha just couldn't recall the name of the kingdom. Deciding not to make Clark wait more on him, Arthur went back and on his way thought of those old history lessons his mentor had insisted on teaching him trying to make sense of his discovery.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was already dark once he arrived at the cottage, and as soon as he reached the door he reminded he should have an answer to Clark by now and he hadn't made his mind yet. The alpha raised his hand to knock and hesitated. It was too risk. There were simply no nights ever since he met Clark, when he didn't dream of mating the omega. Even that far was difficult to not fall sleep lulled by his comforting scent. The omega smelled like lemon grass, chamomile, with an hint of clove buds underneath. There was something about his scent, fresh and at the same time warm, like early dawn when there's fog of pure dew floating on air but warm rays of sunshine reaching out. As soon as he caught the smell he was put at ease, and could only think of cuddling that soft body. And underneath it he could also scent a hint of spiced sweetness, hot and dangerous, not the kind that made one scared, but exciting enough that he knew if they spent even one night this close, cuddling would be far from the only thing in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed deeply, the alpha just didn't want to repeat history and leave a pregnant omega behind. It's not that Arthur couldn't control his urges. He had mated mostly betas and alphas before, but not for the reasons he had shared with Clark on their first meeting. Yes, he hadn't been completely honest and by now the omega must have noticed that the reason he didn't know how to deal with omegas was not because he was half atlantean, he actually barely got to stay in the kingdom. Instead he somewhat avoided omegas afraid to bound with one, and distress them the way his mother had when she left his dad. Still the alpha used to act on his desires, so as long as it was conscientious and both had a good time consequences be dammed, he would go for it, but Clark was different and not only because he was an omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>In honest ever since Arthur laid eyes on him, he started feeling something on his chest, that sure wasn't just lust. Imagine what would happen if they mate. He would want to mark Clark, making the omega his, and it couldn't happen, especially now with Orm's impending war, and Mera waiting on him. He hadn't even told much about her to Clark. She was Orm's betrothed, besides being the lover of the princess of Themyscira. The three of them were working together to stop Orm, and sure had their fun together. Mera had introduced Diana after Vulko told them about the artifact they must find to stop Orm, the princess was trying to help them find it. She was a fierce warrior, smart and compassionate so he understood  Mera's admiration for her, and was really surprised when they invited him to their lair, even though three dominating alpha's was not a dynamic that could last beyond drunk nights of passion, he didn't regret it. They were probably still trying to find Atlan's weapon, so yes, there were many complications in his life as it is, adding an omega to that would be the cherry on top. Even if said omega made his heart beat fast with warmth, and welcomed him with an unparalleled honest and understanding. Accepting him with an openess he had never found before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha sighed deeply as he knocked on the door. And all his troubled thoughts vanished as soon as Clark opened it with ainviting smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on in."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Excuse me if Clark's scent isn't your cup of tea, though I would recommend chamomile and lemongrass tea actually my sense of smell is not that good and I got this combination from a book of aromatherapy ✌️<br/>And yes, the bit about Clark not wanting to know how to fight was a bit self-indulgent I admit, I prefer him as the type of hero who is mainly a rescuer, and not a warrior, soldier, crime fighting vigilant, you know the sort... but it's also bc I remember an old video I used to joke about, that showed dceu supes fighting style and it was basically 3 moves: punch, throw, tackle. And well he had to learn how to punch from someone, might as well be from Arthur. Which by the way don't use that punch lesson in real life bc I didn't do any research on that... but lua is a real martial art, I've checked it!<br/>Thanks for reading and for the kudos! Expect a new chapter by February, but hopefully I get to update sooner.<br/>Happy new year!🍾🥂💫</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cottage's interior was just as inviting and cozy as the man who inhabited it. The atmosphere was comfortable, though both of them didn't need help to see through the dark, the place was lit by the natural light coming through the window Clark had left open for the bright lights of the starry night sky to illuminate the house, and a small lantern on the center of the big wooden table casting big shadows surrounded by golden light. </p><p>The food had been just out of the oven, warming and spreading a flavorful smell around the place. For supper the omega served baked bread, roasted fairytale eggplants with cheese, and pumpkin soup, with red wine as beverage. He was pretty satisfied with the meal so when they both sat closer together eating silently, the lack of conversation had him unsettled. It was uncharacteristic of Arthur to be so deep in his thoughts and not try to make conversation, at least it had been so far, Clark was already used to the alpha's big laugh by now, so he interrupted the man worriedly munching on his spoon.</p><p>"You've been awfully quiet"</p><p>"I have some things on my mind"</p><p>"I've noticed... you hesitated before getting here as well, what's troubling you Arthur? I mean besides the obvious"</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"Getting back to Atlantis, dealing with your brother, you know important matters. If you want I can try to listen what's happening there"</p><p>"I've thought you were against that"</p><p>"Well yes, I don't like doing it and I'm not sure if it will work out alright, we being so far away and Atlantis being underwater, you would need to guide me, but if it's gonna ease your worries I can try" Clark had the time to show Arthur all of his gifts by now, they even had practiced together some of it, which warmed his heart whenever he thought about how it made him comfortable enough to speak openly with the alpha about the issues he had with some aspects of how he was, even if for the most part he considered those abilities a bless.</p><p>"No it's fine, I wasn't worrying about that"</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>Arthur smiled reluctantly "Nothing to worry your pretty head with"</p><p>"I wouldn't if you wouldn't, but looking at you all serious like that, it can't be helped. Come on now, you know I can just listen and not meddled with it, if it helps"</p><p>The alpha sighed "Alright, I was just wondering, you know this place better than most"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"And you showed me all around"</p><p>"Pretty much everything that is there to see"</p><p>"Then I was right and you didn't know"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"There's another portal here"</p><p>"What? But where?"</p><p>"Have you noticed the one in the pond before the barrier fractured?"</p><p>"No actually now that you've said I haven't really"</p><p>"You pass them blindly all the time, how come you who are so tuned with your senses... maybe they didn't want you to..." Arthur wondered aloud.</p><p>Clark smiled endeared by the alpha "Can you not speak about me like I'm not the one you're talking with right now"</p><p>The alpha smiled back "Sorry I was just thinking that it's surprising that the portals went unnoticed by you"</p><p>"And you think my parents were trying to what, hide them from me? But how?"</p><p>"And why?"</p><p>"You mustn't question my parents' intentions like that, everything they do is to protect me, they never lied about that, about anything... they just omitted some things but they're going to tell me when the right time comes"</p><p>"Meanwhile we just have to make sense of it all by ourselves"</p><p>"Well they couldn't expect your arrival here"</p><p>"Couldn't they?"</p><p>"Come on Arthur, don't be like this, they wouldn't leave me alone, clueless with a stranger, not when they've tried so hard to protect me even from everyone that we actually knew." He reassured the alpha "Anyway, what is it about this other portal, you think you might be able to use it to go back?"</p><p>"No, not that one. Like I've told you the sea has lots of passages to other dimensions, and looks like the ocean is not the only place you can go through to move around"</p><p>"So here?"</p><p>"Hmm I think so, that portal I've found leads to the sky, a different kingdom, but on a different time it was one known by atlanteans, I just can't remember the name..."</p><p>"The sky?"</p><p>"Yes, before when Atlantis used to still be on land, they were already apart from us, they dominated the the skies, this I remember, because the idea of a kind who could fly had left a big impression when I was pup"</p><p>"And could they help you?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"That was ages ago, way before Atlantis sank and they were already out of reach, who knows what might have come of them"</p><p>"But what if, what if I- I mean my parents, they must know something about them"</p><p>"You've thought the same huh, that's why I'm telling you this. You said your parents adopted you, that you're different from them, obviously you're not a fairy but if they are protecting you here, then... listen I can tell you're no human and definitely not an atlantean or any other kind from the sea. Clark what if you're from there? If you want to know, I was thinking that we could check it out"</p><p>"...You have too much to take care already-"</p><p>"Sure you're right I shouldn't get involved-"</p><p>"It's not that, I, I would like you to, I mean I would rather not deal with the process of finding things out alone"</p><p>"You won't need to, your parents will walk you through it I'm sure"</p><p>"When it's time"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"...but now I'm curious"</p><p>The alpha chuckled while seeing Clark's puppy eyes, the omega seemed completely unaware of how cute he was and the effect he had, how could anyone say no to him, to think his parents had managed to, was enough for him to never underestimate the will of faeries. But Arthur was just a half-atlantean so he quickly obliged "Then I'm here for you, what did I say before, in the absence of your pack or your mate I’ll have to step in"</p><p>Clark smiled reassured "Thank you for being so kind Arthur, I know you have much to worry about right now"</p><p>Getting bashful the man emptied his mug before saying "I mean you helped me out first and are the one cooking for me daily, so this is the least I could do, and yes there's a lot on my plate to deal with, I don't want to delude you, I'm not saying let's go there right now but maybe you can try to reach it with your senses"</p><p>Clark nodded a bit apprehensive but decided.</p><p>"I can only point you to direction of the portal"</p><p>"You're going to be my guide then, it's enough to me"</p><p>"Then let's do this"</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Thought you were curious"</p><p>"I, yes, let's do this"</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Completely"</p><p>Sensing no doubts from the omega it was decided "Alright".</p><p>Arthur raised from his seat and knelt in front of Clark, searching for his eyes, taking his hands and holding them, passing the right amount of security the omega needed for the task. Once he felt Clark was ready he spoke firmly but quietly, almost whispering.</p><p>“Focus on me now, close your eyes and hear my voice. Reach for the river, hear its waters running, follow them up to their source. There on the springhead there's lots of trees around, they're old giants and the wind barely moves their branches. But listen higher, above, where the wind tries to escape. Can you follow it?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Beyond their top, and in between their leaves, where the sky shifts can you sense it?"</p><p>"Yes, I've found it"</p><p>"Can you go beyond?"</p><p>Clark tried to sharpen his senses suddenly tightening his hold on Arthur's hand "I'm trying but something is blocking me, t-there's something there, I-I"</p><p>Arthur brought him down to his chest, feeling the distressed scent emanating from the usually calm omega, and held his body in a safe embrace, hushing him "Shh I've got you, it's alright, that's enough you don't need to hear it anymore"</p><p>Clark grabbed on the fabric of Arthur's blouse seeking the protection of the alpha's arms, who responded quickly by bringing the omega's face to his neck while working his own body to exude the right scent to comfort him. Clark buried his face on the alpha's neck and inhaled the musk on that salt skin, the balsamic earthy notes of valerian and woody sandalwood soothing him back to his normal estate, the sudden notion of how the alpha's scent covered him, and how Arthur's body surrounded his own made him breathe deeper and his body warm with sudden arousal.</p><p>Arthur noticed the shift in the omega's scent and responded by holding him tighter, pressing Clark's body further into his and burying his nose on the omega's soft curls, and kissing his ear.</p><p>He felt something possessive and primal swelling in his chest by having his scent cover and merge with the distressed omega, who now laid calmer and started to smell aroused in his arms. After succeeding in protecting Clark, he felt proud and his body was starting to get ready to take the prize. Pungent saliva started to pile up inside his mouth and his canines twinged with need to bite and mark the omega. He swallowed it with the urge, his voice rough once he finally spoke.</p><p>"I shouldn't have pressed you"</p><p>"You didn't"</p><p>"How are you now?"</p><p>"I'm okay"</p><p>"Want me to let go?"</p><p>"No, please, just stay a bit more, just for a while"</p><p>"I will hold you as much as you need me, rest assured"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>The alpha moved his own need away, averting his body's response to the omega laid in his arms and between his thighs, by asking "Now, what you've heard there, tell me why it distressed you"</p><p>"I don't know what is, a creature of some kind, it seems asleep and in pain, like each breath it took was pure suffering, the way its body works struggling with each pulse, can you imagine Arthur something that lives that way?"</p><p>"No, but you don't need to listen to that anymore"</p><p>"I can't help it, my ears keep going back to it, whatever, whoever that is, it must be hurt, it needs help-"</p><p>"Some things are beyond our control."</p><p>"I know that, believe me, sometimes screams are all I can listen to, and here I am... I could help, if they let me, I could-"</p><p>He interrupted the omega whose eyes were distant, reaching for things probably only he could hear. "Clark listen to me, my voice okay? Not screams, no crying, none of that. I want you to try to focus on something else for now, like what you like to hear when you feel down?"</p><p>The omega thought for a while looking up to Arthur's eyes setting his attention on the alpha before answering "Birthdays... I like birthdays parties"</p><p>"Birthdays are good"</p><p>"Yes, it's always a celebration with cheerful music and happy chatter, the sound of laughter and dance, I like that"</p><p>"Is there a birthday now?"</p><p>"There's always a birthday, as there's people being born and passing away, their first and last breaths might be hard to distinguish you know, when someone is born there's crying around, sometimes quiet others loud, tears of happiness of course and pain but mostly relief, it's similar when someone dies, but no, don't make that concerned face is not that sad to hear it, at the same time a heart stops beating another one somewhere starts to, I got used to this cycle. It will always be this way, it's comforting"</p><p>"What are you listening to now?"</p><p>Clark's focus was now solely on the alpha holding him, Arthur's voice slightly raspy and low as he succeeded to comfort him.</p><p>"You"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yes I like it, how you sound, your voice and... your body"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Don't you know already? I like you Arthur."</p><p>The alpha's heart beat faster as an answer for he had no words to the confession. So Clark pushed "Have you thought about it? What I've asked you before"</p><p>Arthur looked into his eyes with a mix of joy, desire and sadness "I did"</p><p>"And what have you decided?"</p><p>"I haven't made my mind yet"</p><p>"Oh I see..." Clark raised and pulled away from the alpha's embrace slowly to see and talk with him properly. They both sat on the floor, and he settled on the space between Arthur's legs, keeping his hands to himself, he let go of the alpha's blouse and rested them on his own lap. The blouse opened displaying the golden skin of Arthur's chest, the inked muscles contracting with the hard breathing. It was difficult to focus with the alpha's body splayed in front of him, especially when it so clearly wanted the omega back on his arms.</p><p>"Why do you want me here with you? Be honest, what do you want from me?"</p><p>"Arthur I like you, and I don't like being alone, besides when I told you I would rather have you closer and comfortable I wasn't lying"</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"I'm curious about you, about us, I mean you make me feel things I've never, never have before..."</p><p>"I like you too, and I want you badly you have no idea, this is why this is hard"</p><p>Clark blinked and felt a reassuring warmth in his chest caused by the alpha's words "Arthur so do I, I want us. I want us to be together and I really wish we could..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He felt himself blush but didn't back down and looked into the alpha's eyes answering "When I was alone in my nest, all I wanted was somebody- I wished for someone to hold me and touch me, and make me turn that ache into something better, something pleasurable"</p><p>"And is that what you want from me? To be that someone, to give you pleasure? I can do that, I can make you feel really good and desired, but we can't have any feelings attached. You understand right? If we were both alphas or even if one of us were a beta, it would be easier, we wouldn't risk turning this into a bond by just mating with feelings attached, that would be messy. So If you want us to be together in flesh I can give you that, but don't ask for more because I don't want to let you down, you don't deserve that"</p><p>Clark processed what the alpha told him before answering seriously calm "...You wouldn't let me down, this is not just about need, you care for me. You care enough to stay away... I felt it how you tried to distance yourself from me and yet-"</p><p>"It's for your own good, I didn't want you to catch feelings and be heartbroken once I leave"</p><p>"But It's too late for that... we've just said we like each other." He responded quietly and reached out for the alpha's hand lancing their fingers and bringing it up to his lips, words brushing Arthur's knuckles "I'm aware this isn't permanent and that I may never see you again, but I don't want to regret not being with you, especially when I know we both want this"</p><p>"You must understand, I can't make you go through the absence, I don't want to cause you any torment" the alpha offered meaning his words though not trusting his own will to stop their actions for he too wanted to explore and experience their feelings for each other.</p><p>"You won't, I know you're gonna leave, you're gonna be a king probably gonna have a queen, or I don't know how it works on Atlantis, maybe you will even have an harem of alphas" he smiled lightly "You can mate, bond with them Arthur, do as you please, it's fine as long as you be with me too, just once, then it's all fine. And if I miss you it's alright, because I will know what I'm missing. I would rather have you once than not at all" he approached the alpha slowly and reached out kneeling between the Arthur's legs, he got closer and noticed how entranced by his movement the alpha was, his heart beat faster and breathing got deeper, he could feel the alpha's warmth as he laid his hands over the man's exposed chest and caressed it up to his neck. Touching the man's face, his digits gently scratched Arthur's beard while searching for his eyes. "It's alright Arthur. No matter what happens later I would rather we have this moment, even if afterwards it becomes just as a memory. I would rather know it was real once. Wouldn't you?"</p><p>The alpha whispered "Yes" and it was all that Clark needed to hear before meeting Arthur's lips with his. The kiss was gentle, only a touch of lips, he trailed his fingers through Arthur's long hair and felt the alpha's hands on his back, roaming on his waist and bringing their body's closer together. They briefly parted and looked into each other's eyes, exchanging breaths. He already felt dizzy by the alpha's scent and the contact between their skins, each breath was felt as their chest raised and pressed together, making his body buzz with need.</p><p>Arthur reached out for him again by grabbing his nape and bringing Clark's lips back to his, for a hungry kiss, this time their tongues explored and entangled, tasting each other, the omega felt intoxicated by the alpha's hormones on his saliva, licking and sucking on the man's mouth and tongue as they kept their kissing, thirsty for more of each other. Meanwhile Arthur's brave hands slid down caressing Clark's back and grabbed hard on the omega's plump ass, once he smelled the wet scent of the sweet slick he started producing.</p><p>They parted again much to Clark's protest. As he tried to meet the alpha's lips with his, the man spoke, his voice husk with desire "You've gotten to touch me before when I laid naked in your bed" the thought of Arthur's naked body made him whimper "now is my turn, let's take this somewhere else" and pulled Clark on his lap, not bothering to hide his arousal now, the omega could feel his hard cock pressing on his ass. Sat on him, grinding over it feeling the thick member underneath and moaning with the sensation, feeling wetter as more slick leaked down his entrance. The alpha groaned and slapped his butt cheek hard making him whimper and jump on his cock. Arthur pulled Clark's thighs and legs around him and lift the omega on his arms, holding on Clark's ass squeezing it briefly, while the man secured himself embracing his shoulders and neck, clasping his thighs tightly around Arthur's hard body and feeling the hot pressure of his hard dick between his groin. The alpha carried him up to his bedroom while they kissed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Once there Arthur sat Clark on the mattress, a knee between his thighs and a hand propped over his shoulder, while pushing him down gently, their eyes were bright while they looked at each other in the dark of the omega's room. </p><p>The man laid before him looked beautiful, his lush curls were messy crowning his head, cheeks flushed and lips pink parted, wet and swollen from kissing, he licked them receiving a moan as response. Clark breathed hard and his chest heaved skin escaping the constraints of his vest, shoulders and biceps exposed by his loose blouse underneath. </p><p>Arthur admired the omega running his hands all over the pliant body under his, which answered to the caress squirming with every touch. He looked beautifully disheveled, so the alpha couldn't resist getting closer to the omega's face. </p><p>"I'm gonna mate you now Clark, is that alright for you?"</p><p>The answered he got was a breathed "Yes"</p><p>"It's your first time right?"</p><p>The omega nodded.</p><p>"Then I will make it easier for you." He smooched Clark's lips as he worked his own body to produce the right level of hormones "Open you mouth"</p><p>Clark's already parted lips opened wider and his tongue moved out slightly. Moaning as he felt Arthur's saliva dripping down on his and sliding into his mouth. The taste of the alpha's hormones, even more irresistible than before. After finishing the process Arthur closed his mouth and lightly brushed his thumb over Clark's lips telling him "Taste it for a while then swallow it, it will help your body focus on mine."</p><p>Clark thought it was impossible to make him want Arthur even more than he already was, but after doing as he was told his body trembled with need and the smell of the alpha's scent made him dizzy and hotter. He moaned and spread himself wider opening his legs and exposing his neck, trashing and turning on the bed sheets. Feeling good and needy, similar to how he would while in heat, but without the pain, only the want. </p><p>He panted, reaching for Arthur, the alpha took his wrists gently but firmly, planting a kiss on each palm "Focus on me love".</p><p>Clark looked up to him with an incandescent circle of red filling his irises, and nodded licking his lips. Arthur laid over him, letting his weight cover the omega, their bodies pressing on each other, and whispered on his ear "Breathe with me, you need to get used to this, I know it can be overwhelming especially with your senses" the alpha's solid presence and hushing voice helped soothe his most urgent desire though not extinguishing its flame entirely. They kissed slowly, enjoying each other’s  taste, bodies entangled sliding and grinding together, with no rush. Both still feeling aroused but calmer now.</p><p>Arthur nibbled and lightly bit Clark's lips before parting "I want to see you proper.”</p><p>The alpha knelt back up on the bed and took out his own blouse, feeling Clark's warm and soft hands on his abs, chest, arms, tracing the patterns of ink marked on his skin. He let the omega touch and explore his upper body while working on getting his own pants down. </p><p>With that done, Clark’s attentive caresses went to his navel and groin, and his mouth went dry with the sight of the alpha's member fully hard and up. He didn't think it was possible to get even wetter but his body challenged that notion as more slick slid out his clenching hole. He licked his lips and looked up to Arthur's eyes who watched him thirsty. His fingertips followed the lines down the alpha’s hip bones and found the base of his thick cock. Arthur's body was hairless, bronzed smooth skin, and his dick which was already big when soft, felt giant in his hands now fully hard, balls heavy and head moist slightly red. He gripped around it and slid up and down feeling the veins pump and the skin drag under his careful touch. He wants it, really needs it inside him. The thought of Arthur filling and knotting him made his body quiver and he whimpered, calling desperately "Arthur".</p><p>The alpha seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and answered "Not now, I want to see you first" and moved his hands to untie the front of Clark's vest, pulling the fabric apart, his blouse went down with the movement exposing the omegas big and plushy pecs, he grabbed a handful of it hard and pushed the omega's breast up growling with desire. Clark's back raised slightly from the mattress with the movement, enjoying Arthur's large hands on his skin, squeezing his bosom.</p><p>"You like it alpha?" </p><p>"Yeah love" </p><p>The omega blushed and kept jerking the man's dick slowly with both hands full. Arthur kept fondling his pecs, sometimes brushing his niples lightly, others with more strength, pinching and twisting the tiny pink skin, making the omega whimper in response. Then he took his cock from Clark's hands, and knelt over his chest, resting the member between the pecs then grabbing and pulling them closer, sliding himself into the cleavage of Clark's soft breasts. </p><p>Clark held on the alpha's thighs and ass, as the man pulled and pushed into his bosom, enjoying the sensation of the alpha towering over him and using his body, the hot wet skin of the man's cock this close, the scent of him. He panted and looked up to Arthur taking in the sight as the man possessed his body, suddenly feeling the emptiness inside while clenching with each of the alpha's thrust on his chest, he moaned "Arthur, I need you inside me, please". </p><p>The alpha groaned with pleasure and slowed his thrusting pace, offering Clark his thumb to suck, which he took eagerly. He then pulled himself away getting off from Clark's chest and laying down by the omega's side, bringing Clark’s mouth to his, replacing his thumb with his tongue. Clark moaned tasting the alpha and feeling his big hands stroking his inner thighs.</p><p>The omega was still on his tights and his loose blouse hung lower on his waist. Even though he was messy and his slick had his tights stick and wet he didn't feel any awkwardness or less desirable by the look, as his current state of arousal was a consequence of the alpha's ministrations, and the man was proud to be the one who caused it.</p><p>Arthur grabbed his thighs and muttered "Let's take this off yeah?"</p><p>"Please"</p><p>The alpha stood up in front of Clark, his body glistening with sweat, not because of any exertion but purely the product of his excited state, he smelled strongly and the scent and sight of the alpha naked and hard in front of him was enough for Clark to lose himself, spreading his thighs more and exposing his neck again.</p><p>"Easy love I'm taking my time with you"</p><p>"Just touch me, more, please Arthur I need to feel you closer"</p><p>"Come here love" he pecked Clark's lips briefly then lingered over him, admiring the state he left the omega, the shine curls messy on his forehead, pupils blown out, lit incandescently red, pouting and whimpering wanting more of him, and he was gonna give him. Arthur realized then that he would give Clark anything he wanted, he would fight wars for him or rather not fight at all and just stay if that was the omega's wish. The realization has his teeth twinging once more with the need to mark what's his. He growled with pure desire making Clark moan in response "Come alpha take me now please"</p><p>"Not yet love, be good for me, 'll make make you feel nice"</p><p>Clark answered by bringing Arthur's body closer, clasping his legs around the alpha's hips pressing their dicks together, they ground for a while kissing before Arthur went back up to take Clark's tights off.</p><p>He pulled the fabric down exposing the milky skin. Clark's fuzzy belly, the soft black curls on his groin wet from his sweet slick and the hard thick member, skin shining pink and wet. In length he was big for an omega, even a beta, though small for an alpha, fitting perfectly into Arthur's large hand which Clasped around it making the omega's body tremble with need, more slick leaking from his gaping hole, and precum dripping from the moist head.</p><p>"So sweet, love, you smell so delicious" his scent sweet undertones fully dominate over the more subtle notes. </p><p>The alpha licked over the length in his hand finally tasting the omega slick, he closed his mouth around the glans and sucked lightly circling his tongue over it, making Clark quiver and whimper, while holding lightly on Arthur's head and stroking his hair.</p><p>"I want to lick you all over, taste every inch of your skin, you're so pretty"</p><p>"Arthur please"</p><p>The alpha answered by inserting two fingers into Clark's slicked entrance while sucking on his penis, surprising the omega who gasped, then started purring as the alpha fingered him slowly, reaching deeper and sliding in and out of him with ease. Taking the omega’s dick out of his mouth, admiring Clark.</p><p>"You're so receptive, you take it so good, how does it feel tell me"</p><p>"So good alpha"</p><p>Arthur curled his fingers and sucked Clark's silky balls briefly before his tongue joined his fingers inside the omega’s hole.</p><p>"Oh Arthur please" the alpha's beard was soaked with Clark's slick and scratched lightly his sensitive skin making him spread his thighs wider "m-more"</p><p>Arthur raised his head and placed two more fingers inside the omega, while his other hand pushed the blouse over Clark's belly and chest, he planted a kiss on the omega's dick before going back down to lick and suck the junction between the omega's inner thighs and ass, then below his balls, one hand grabbing Clark's breast and the other fingering him deeper.</p><p>Clark clenched and tightened around Arthur fingers, panting and moaning, feeling the pleasure building up "A-arthur I'm ahh"</p><p>"Come on love, do it for me" </p><p>"Hng ahhn" he screamed and gasped panting breathless while coming, his cock twitching while pumping out his seed over his belly, not much as he was an omega after all, but enough to make Arthur thirsty for more of Clark's pleasure. He licked the omega's belly sucking and rasping his teeth over his belly button, going up until finding a nipple and sucking hard on it. Clark, still recovering from his first climax wave, grabbed the alpha's hair as the man sucked his breast, the action displaying the alpha's intent to breed. But they couldn't, he thought, even though the sudden image of the alpha siring his pups made him purr with want.</p><p>Arthur wasted no time then pulling his fingers out of the omega and filling him with his cock, stretching Clark while going deeper into him, he let the omega adjust to his size while taking his mouth, kissing and swallowing Clark's moans. </p><p>He moved slowly and gently, letting the weight of his body crush over Clark's and their skins slide onto each other, the omega's dick trapped between them, driving Clark closer to another climax. He kept the slower pace but started thrusting harder and deeper each time, until the sound of their skins slamming and slapping was as loud as Clark's moans and his grunts. Arthur then grabbed Clark's thighs, hands under his knee and pulled himself away, as he brought the omega's thighs up and held them together over his shoulders to get better access to Clark's entrance. Which he entered with ease and started pounding faster and harder, reaching Clark deeper than before, passing the ring he would tie his knot, driving the omega crazy each time his cock dragged into it. He snapped his hips stronger and thrusted into it letting the knot swell inside the ring and stayed there pressing deeper as he pumped his seed into Clark's entrance, which clenched and sucked him deeper as the omega climaxed again. </p><p>He kissed Clark while coming inside him, bringing his legs down around his waist, and sitting up with the omega fit on his lap, he thrust up long and deep every once in a while making Clark moan in his mouth. The omega clearly stuffed and satisfied, looked sleepy but still ground on his knot every now and then, while he kept filling him with cum.</p><p>They stayed connected kissing, sometimes Arthur couldn't resist and licked and sucked Clark's neck, right on the place he would leave his mark, had they the intent to bond. Clark would always answer by exposing his neck, which he would scent it instead.</p><p>"You can bite me Arthur, I want you to"</p><p>"Not very wise"</p><p>"We are not then, I don't mind"</p><p>"Don't tempt me"</p><p>He smiled sleepy, feeling the alpha's attention, his beard tickling lightly on his skin as the man nosed his neck and ears and his knot rubbing slowly inside him. "I'm so full, your knot feels so good, I've heard a bite is good for an alpha, I want you to feel this good too"</p><p>Arthur's member throbbed inside him, still pumping his seed. The alpha let out a groan "I really can't have enough of you" licking the sensitive skin on Clark’s neck, smooching and sucking it, making the omega purr.</p><p>"Wish you were here on my heat" he said, eyelids almost closing.</p><p>"It would have been impossible to resist you".</p><p>"I wouldn't want you to"</p><p>"You wouldn't be thinking clearly"</p><p>"Yes I would, I would want you, only you" he yawned.</p><p>Arthur smiled endeared "That's not true"</p><p>"It is" he hugged and rested his head on the man's shoulders, closing his eyes and losing himself on the sensation of being filled and surrounded by the alpha.</p><p>"How would you know?"</p><p>"I know, I like your aura is so vibrant, makes me happy just with the sight of it. Like nobody else's"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, it's really you who I want, only you. I would know"</p><p>"What if someone else came? another alpha, taller-"</p><p>"I would burn him, for trying to take me from you"</p><p>Arthur laughed and slapped his buttcheek playfully "that's right, fry his ass"</p><p>"You can count on it"</p><p>Trying to find a more comfortable position to lay Clark down, Arthur let him rest, placing him down on the mattress, staying on top, a position that took his knot deeper making the omega tremble with the pressure.</p><p>"Sorry…” he kissed Clark’s temple “but seriously now... when I'm gone, you... I want to find another alpha" he stayed over Clark, hands brushing his cheek and curls lightly.</p><p>"That's a lie" Clark opened his eyes briefly to reprehend the alpha.</p><p>He chuckled "I'm trying to be good"</p><p>"A good alpha wouldn't let another take what's his"</p><p>"Hm say that again"</p><p>"I'm yours" Clark reached for Arthur's lips for a quick but deep kiss.</p><p>"You don't want me to be territorial over you-"</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>He chuckled again, Clark was possessive in a different way than he expected "how is it fair that I get to have a hypothetical harem and you can't get another alpha?"</p><p>Clark worried his eyebrows "I don't want another alpha"</p><p>"And I don't want a harem. I want what's mine" Arthur took Clark's hand to his lips and kissed his palm, which gained him a smile.</p><p>"Then we'll have to find a way to keep this going".</p><p>Arthur went back to scent and smooch the space between the omega's breasts, speaking on the smooth skin "After I settle things there I'll come back, take you there, you can be my concubine"</p><p>"Will you have me only to mate?" He pouted. "I would love to but I can't live underwater"</p><p>"Then we'll find an island"</p><p>"I do want to meet more than smallville borders"</p><p>Looking back into Clark’s eyes intently "Ideally, what would you want?"</p><p>He thought seriously while trying to fight the sleep, enjoying the alpha's attention "Ideally? We would be together traveling around, living adventures, helping people, having pups"</p><p>Arthur smiled "How many?"</p><p>"Two?"</p><p>"Six."</p><p>"Four?"</p><p>"Four."</p><p>Clark answered almost dozing while Arthur caressed his belly "I want girls. I would name them Ariel and Marissol and Lorelai and-"</p><p>"Don't I get to pick a name?"</p><p>"Oh okay then we pick two each"</p><p>"It's alright I like those you've chose, I will name the boys"</p><p>Clark whispered already half-asleep "what if we don't have boys?"</p><p>"You can name them all then. Hush and sleep now love, I will be here with you."</p><p>He stayed over Clark caressing and admiring the omega until his knot retracted, and he changed his position to spoon behind and sleep peacefully with the omega in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for reading and the kudos, hope you have enjoyed their first time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>